Cette gêne que causent les gènes
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Peter et Nathan ont survécu à l'explosion. Il va falloir maintenant vivre avec des sentiments qui ne devraient pas exister… !Pairecest! M trés soft
1. Chapter 1

Cette gêne que causent les gènes.

Disclaimer Les personnages de Heroes ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage parce que je ferais moins de conneries que les scénaristes... Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic et bla et bla et bla...

Spoiler Toute la saison 1

Résumé Peter et Nathan ont survécu. Il va falloir maintenant vivre avec des sentiments qui ne devraient pas exister…

Avertissement Fic Pairecest, à vos risques et périls….

Note de l'auteur J'ai vu les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 1 en Anglais non sous-titrés, donc si y'a de petites incohérence, excusez-moi...

Peter était dans une chambre d'hôpital, il n'en avait pas besoin, mais sa mère avait tant insisté qu'il avait finit par céder. Il ne devait sa vie qu'à un miracle mais la seule chose qui le préoccupait pour le moment, c'était de savoir comment allait son frère qui se trouvait dans la chambre à coté de lui. Et dans un plus mauvais était que lui.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et un médecin entra.

« Comment va Nathan ? demanda-t-il.

-On va vous faire passer un scanner et si tout va bien, on vous laissera sortir, dit le docteur comme s'il récitait un texte appris par cœur sans s'occuper de la question de son patient. Si vous nous disiez ce qui vous est arrivé, ça nous aiderait…

-Rien du tout. »

L'homme en blouse blanche grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe et quitta la chambre en pestant contre les malades qui occupaient des chambres pour rien.

Dés qu'il fut seul, Peter repoussa les draps et se leva. Il commençait à en avoir assez qu'on l'enferme ici… Il allait bien, combien d'examens allait-il encore devoir subir avant qu'on le laisse en paix ? Oh, bien sur, le docteur avait parlé d'un dernier scanner, mais il savait qu'il y'avait toujours un risque pour qu'il y'ait encore autre chose … Et encore… Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda la ville. New York vivait, il était pourtant près de 2 heures du matin mais c'était la ville qui ne dort jamais… Et qui n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient heureux, inconscients que la fin les avait frôlés de très près… Trop près… Par sa faute. Mais non, tous allaient continuer à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé… Tous sauf Nathan. Il avait tué son frère. Ce n'était pas encore sûr, mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

On frappa à la porte, il ne répondit pas. Les docteurs ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il le fasse de toutes manières, ils entraient ici comme dans un moulin. Comme prévu, le bruit de la porte qui s'entrouvre se fit entendre. Il soupira, attendant l'inévitable « Monsieur Petrelli, rallongez-vous immédiatement ! Vous êtes inconscient. » Il aurait été tout aussi simple de se recoucher mais il ne voulait pas être là, il voulait voir son frère et comme on l'en empêchait, il allait leur mener une vie d'enfer jusqu'à ce qu'on le laisse s'en aller.

Cependant, la voix qui parla n'avait rien de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Oh, excuse-moi, je vu que tu ne répondais pas, j'ai cru que tu dormais… Je vais te laisser…

-Non, Claire. Reste. »

Il se retourna rapidement vers la jeune femme et lui sourit.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait toi. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et entra dans la chambre.

« Comment ça va ? S'enquit-elle.

-Bien, grâce à toi… Mais je commence à en avoir assez d'être ici. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tellement déçus que je n'ai rien qu'ils me font des examens dans l'espoir de trouver quelques choses qui cloche. »

Il s'assit sur une chaise à coté du lit.

« Je présume que tu as déjà du connaître ce genre de situation…

-Oui, c'est dur de leur expliquer comment on peut avoir saigné sans qu'ils trouvent de plaie… J'ai même déjà eu pire. »

Elle s'installa sur le lit, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Elle regardait Peter, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point elle était heureuse qu'il soit en vie… Et aussi combien elle avait été soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui tirer dessus. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Eh oh, Claire, ça va ?

-Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu ça… Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « j'ai même déjà eu pire » ?»

Elle n'avait pas très envie de remuer se souvenir, mais c'était elle qui avait lancé le sujet là-dessus, elle allait devoir répondre.

« Je me suis réveillé à la morgue… J'avais les côtes à l'air, prête pour me faire autopsier… »

Elle avait regardé ses mains pendant qu'elle parlait et elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle regrettait vraiment de s'être laissé emportée à devoir parler de ça. Elle sentit alors la main de Peter contre sa joue. Vu le geste qu'il faisait, elle en déduisit qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

'Ma pauvre, tu es pitoyable.'

Elle repoussa la main de Peter et se releva.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer…

-Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas besoin mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa-t-elle. »

Elle quitta la chambre. Enfin, le verbe fuir conviendrait sans doute mieux vu la rapidité avec laquelle elle était partie. Et avec tout ça, Peter n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Nathan. Elle se débarrassa de la tenue qu'il portait et remit des habits plus habituels et quitta sa chambre à son tour, il saurait comment allait son frère… Et les médecins feraient ce qui leur plairait, mais qu'ils ne comptent pas sur lui pour passer ENCORE des examens dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'une infirmière l'attrapa par le bras.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Retournez immédiatement dans votre chambre, lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Il se dégagea d'un geste rapide.

« Non, je vais bien, merci pour les soins, au plaisir…

-Non mais oh, vous vous prenez pour un médecin ?

- Je suis infirmier quand même, argument-a-t-il. »

La femme leva les yeux au ciel et le laissa s'en aller, ce n'était pas son travail de retenir les patients contre leur volonté. Peter n'attendit même pas qu'elle soit hors de vue pour entrer dans la chambre voisine de la sienne. Il y trouva sa mère en larmes et Nathan allongé sur le lit, des tuyaux dans le nez et la bouche, toute une batterie de machines autour de lui. Quand sa mère le vit, elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

« Il aurait dû laisser les choses se faire… »

Peter la repoussa en l'entendant dire de telles choses.

« Il a sauvé des milliers de vies !

-Et il a sacrifié la sienne ! Le monde a besoin de lui, dit madame Petrelli d'une voix froide. »

Elle ne pouvait accepter que son fils meure alors qu'il était promis à un si bel avenir. Elle se tourna vers son aîné avant de reporter son regard sur Peter.

« J'espère pour toi qu'il s'en sortira. »

Sa voix n'exprimait aucune émotion mais Peter savait que si Nathan venait à mourir, sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Son frère avait toujours était le préféré, il en avait été jaloux étant plus jeune mais maintenant, il s'y était fait. Il préféra ne pas répondre à sa mère, quoi qu'il dise, il serait en tort, alors autant se taire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. La personne portait sans doute des chaussures à talons. Ils se retournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement et...

"Heidi?"

Peter avait assisté à pas mal d'événements extraordinaires mais voir sa belle sœur marcher le surprenait. Madame Petrelli, au contraire semblait trouver ça tout fait normal. La femme leur demanda de la laisser seule avec son mari.

Une fois dans le couloir, Peter voulut savoir comment cela était possible, mais sa mère éluda sa question.

"Où est Claire? Elle était censée venir te voir...

-Elle est venue, répondit Peter. Mais elle..."

Il ne sut comment finir sa phrase, le comportement de Claire n'était pas explicable. Il vit sa mère lever les yeux au ciel.

"Il faut la retrouver, déjà que son M. Bennet n'était pas enchanté à l'idée qu'elle vienne ici, je doute qu'il apprécie qu'on la perde..."

Il hocha la tête. Ce n'est pas la réaction de M. Bennet qui l'inquiétait mais plutôt Claire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien en quittant sa chambre.

"Je vais la chercher dans..., commença-t-il.

-Non! Le coupa sa mère. Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça, rentre chez toi."

Elle lui tourna le dos, le laissant planté au milieu du couloir sans lui donner la chance de pouvoir répliquer. Il hésita un instant puis se résolut à lui obéir, il ne pouvait pas lui être vraiment utile, il ne retrouvait pas les gens lui... Il n'avait pas été assez proche de Molly pour assimiler le pouvoir de la petite fille. Il prit un taxi mais au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il se rendit chez son frère. Il savait que Claire et son père y vivaient pour un temps et c'était là bas qu'il avait le plus de chance de revoir une dernière fois sa... sa nièce. Il avait encore du mal à la considérer comme telle. A moins qu'il n'en ait juste pas envie. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit qu'une parfaite étrangère... Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, les choses étaient comme ça et y penser n'y changerait rien... Il n'avait pas non plus ce pouvoir...

La grande maison était déserte, pas le moindre bruit nulle part. Il se rendit dans le jardin, en passant dans le couloir, il ouvrit un tiroir. Celui là même duquel il avait tiré l'arme qu'il avait donnée à Claire pour qu'elle... Qu'elle fasse en sorte qu'il ne soit plus un danger pour personne. Le revolver était revenu à sa place originelle. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts avant de refermer le tiroir d'un geste sec. Il regarda ses mains, il avait maintenant peur à chaque excès de colère qu'il puisse exploser... Au sens littéral du terme...

Une fois dans le jardin, il s'assit sur les marches qui descendaient vers la partie inférieure du jardin et il pensa. Il rêvait d'un autre monde... Un monde où il n'aurait jamais eu ce pouvoir de destruction, un monde où Nathan irait bien... Un monde où Claire ne serait pas sa nièce...

Il ne sut combien d'heure s'écroulèrent, combien de temps il passa à imaginer un monde qui n'existerait jamais mais quand il reprit pied avec la réalité, il sentit une présence à ses cotés. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui elle était. Il était capable de reconnaître son parfum. Pathétique...

"Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura-t-il sans la regarder. Il est certaines choses dont il vaut mieux ne pas parler."

Elle hocha la tête même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir vu que ses yeux semblaient fixer un point invisible droit devant lui. Comme il s'entêtait à faire comme s'il ne voulait pas lui parler, Claire se résolut à faire ce pourquoi elle était venue, pour elle, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait...

"J'étais juste venue te dire au revoir, on repart demain...

-Déjà, mais vous venez d'arriver!"

Il avait enfin tourné la tête vers elle.

"Je dois retourner au lycée, la vie continue... Malgré tout..."

Après l'explosion, Claire et M. Bennet étaient repartis pour Odessa, les choses n'étaient plus comme avant mais ils se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour sauver les apparences. Ils n'étaient revenus que grâce à Claire qui avait voulu savoir comment allaient Peter et Nathan mais c'était à prévoir qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps…

Elle voulut se relever mais il la retint par le bras.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

-Non, dit-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix."

Il la laissa partir. Il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir encore, pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait... Il se répéta pour la millième fois en quelques jours "C'est ma nièce...". Et ce fut aussi inefficace que les neuf cent quatre-vingt dix neuf fois précédentes. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans son petit monde imaginaire, mais elle l'en empêcha.

"Au fait, Nathan a repris connaissance, les médecins disent qu'ils mettra du temps avant d'être complètement remis mais il s'en sortira..."

Cette nouvelle le rassura, même s'il avait un peu oublié son frère avec la présence de Claire à ses cotés, il n'en restait pas moins très inquiet. Il avait un peu tendance à oublier pas mal de choses quand elle était prés de lui. Etre troublé pas une adolescente de 17 ans, sa nièce de surcroît, il aurait dû être mort de honte... Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il ne savait pas qui elle était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il ne pouvait pas deviner le lien de parenté qui les unissait... Bien que fondamentalement, ça ne changeait rien à son âge... Peu importe, il demandait juste qu'on le laisse rêver. Encore un peu. La réalité lui déplaisait trop pour le moment, avec le temps ça passerait... Peut être... Au pire, il apprendrait à vivre avec.

"Peter! L'interpella-t-elle."

Il sursauta, il croyait qu'elle était partie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait, elle ne se rendait donc pas compte de l'état dans lequel elle le mettait. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et reposa ses coudes sur ses genoux, espérant qu'elle allait s'en aller.

"C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se voit et ça ne te fait rien?"

Il redressa sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Ils seraient forcément amenés à se revoir. C'était inévitable. Il perçut un sanglot et fut obligé de la regarder, l'idée qu'elle pleure, à cause de lui en plus, lui était insupportable. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse un geste vers l'autre.

Il aurait voulu la consoler, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien mais il resta immobile, la regardant une nouvelle fois s'éloigner de lui.

Décidément, il était vraiment mieux dans son petit monde imaginaire. La nuit commençait à se faire fraîche mais il ne rentra pas de suite. Il ne voulait pas la croiser, c'était plus dur à chaque fois...

* * *

Peter tournait encore et encore dans son lit. Il courait après un sommeil qui le fuyait. Il voulait dormir c'était une solution assez efficace pour ne plus penser à... sa nièce... Non, non, jamais il ne pourrait la considérer comme telle. Claire serait toujours Claire. La cheerleader qu'il devait sauver... La cheerleader qui l'avait sauvé aussi...

Doucement, ses paupières se fermèrent et il partit vers le pays des songes.

_Leurs corps étaient entrelacés, se rapprochant et s'éloignant au rythme de leur respiration. Ils venaient de faire une chose que jamais un oncle et sa nièce n'auraient du se permettre. Et pourtant ça n'avait pas eu d'importance quand il l'avait sentit frémir sous ses caresses. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux alors ils s'étaient laissé aller. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle et elle déposa sa tête contre son torse._

_Peter réalisa que Claire n'était plus vraiment la même sans être totalement différente. Elle avait changé mais pour lui, elle serait toujours __**sa**__ Claire_.

Peter se réveilla en sursaut, il était en nage et avait le souffle court. Ce rêve lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet, surtout au niveau d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il allait devoir prendre une douche froide. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et laissa l'eau froide glisser le long de son corps pour l'apaiser.

Il posa son front contre la paroi froide de la douche. Sa respiration était redevenue à peu près normale mais elle se remballa quand il lui vint à l'esprit que parfois ses rêves se réalisaient… Il déglutit difficilement, il donnerait cher pour connaître au moins une fois la douceur des lèvres de Claire. Mais il était conscient que leur lien de famille soit le seul obstacle entre eux. Rien ne lui disait qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait voulu de lui. Il coupa l'eau et enroula une serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Il détailla le reflet qui lui renvoyait le miroir et n'y vit rien qui pourrait attirer une jeune fille de dix ans sa cadette… Sa nièce en plus. Son poing gauche alla fracasser le miroir qui se brisa en son milieu et des petits bouts se détachèrent pour finir leur course dans le lavabo. Les écorchures se refermèrent d'elles même pendant qu'il faisait en sorte de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Le pouvoir de Ted semblait directement lié à ses sentiments et la colère n'était pas bonne conseillère, dans ce cas, encore moins qu'en temps normal. Expiration. Inspiration. Après un dernier regard pour son reflet déformé que lui renvoyé le miroir brisé, il regagna son lit mais il était incapable de trouvé le sommeil.

Il tournait et retournait encore et encore. Les images de son rêve le hantaient. Il avait chaud sans que la température extérieure ne soit en rien responsable de son état. Il allait devoir se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas être obligé de se reprendre une douche froide. Penser à autre chose que Claire, ça ne devait quand même pas être infaisable… Sa mère! Radical et efficace. Sa mère qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cette mère qui d'une main rapprochait ses fils pour mieux créer une distance de l'autre. Cette mère qui aurait été capable de laisser la moitié de la ville être anéantie pour... Pour la gloire de Nathan... Nathan! Il irait le voir demain à l'hôpital. Claire avait dit qu'il... Claire! C'était trop beau qu'il n'y pense plus! Il ne maîtrisait pas le cours de ses pensées et se sentait impuissant. Il sentait la colère reprendre le contrôle sur lui. Allongé sur le dos, il prit de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer mais rien n'y fit, ses mains commençaient déjà à irradier. Il était en train de perdre, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, si ça continuait, il allait exploser. Cette fois ci, Nathan ne serait pas là pour empêcher le drame. Tout aurait été fait en vain. Certaines choses doivent arriver et on a beau lutter de toutes ses forces pour les empêcher on échoue toujours. Il refusait de renoncer aussi vite, il refusait de tuer des millions de personnes, il … Il cria, il l'appela, elle était la seule qui selon lui pouvait changer les choses.

« CLAIRE !!! »

* * *

La jeune cheerleader avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Elle avait hâte de partir, ne voulant plus jamais revenir à New York et voir le moins possible la famille Petrelli. Au début ça lui avait parut être une bonne chose de faire la connaissance de sa famille biologique mais le résultat était plutôt décevant. Malgré son sursaut d'humanité, Claire n'avait pas une très bonne opinion de Nathan et ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux en ce qui concernait sa grand-mère. Le seul avec qui ça passait bien, c'était Peter … Voire même trop bien. Elle avait parfois même du mal à croire qu'il puisse être le frère de son père tant ils étaient différents tous les deux. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il ne soit pas son oncle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix et c'était pour ça qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne le revoit pas…

Elle avait fini par trouver le sommeil. Un sommeil agité et qui n'avait rien de reposant.

_Elle courait. Elle devait lui échapper coûte que coûte ! Il allait la tuer, elle le savait. Elle redoubla d'énergie pour tenter de le distancer mais il gagnait du terrain, elle entendait ses pas se faire de plus en plus proche. Elle tourna à droite dans l'espoir de le surprendre mais il semblait anticiper le moindre de ses changements, la moindre de ses décisions. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle était perdue. Il était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant, elle refusait d'abandonner aussi facilement. Peut être que si elle réussissait à rester en vie assez longtemps, IL viendrait la sauver une fois encore. C'était sa seule issue de secours, croire en LUI. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois et s'engagea dans un long couloir bordé de casier à droite. Sur la gauche, s'étalaient des peintures, des dessins. Ils ressemblaient à ceux que Peter lui avait montrés, notamment celui avec Ted. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'attarder pour admirer le décor, derrière elle, Sylar avait encore réduit l'espace entre eux. Elle voulait appeler à l'aide mais sa gorge était trop sèche, elle ne pouvait que courir, ne surtout pas s'arrêter de courir. Elle discerna une voix crier son nom_.

Claire sortit de son cauchemar. La voix se fit à nouveau entendre, criant son nom. C'était Peter. Elle repoussa les couvertures d'un geste et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle pensait être l'origine de l'appel. Elle arriva devant une porte fermée quand il prononça son prénom pour la troisième fois, plus doucement cette fois. Elle poussa la porte et le vit sur son lit en train de devenir une bombe humaine. Pour l'instant, seules ses mains seules ses mains étaient inquiétantes, ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle le regarda, cherchant une solution pour l'arrêter mais n'en trouvant aucune qui soit réalisable. Malgré son pouvoir qui la rendait presque immortelle, elle était désemparée, elle n'avait que la capacité de lui survivre, pas celle de le stopper. Il voulut se lever, à peine sorti de son lit, il tomba à genoux. Il arrivait tant bien que mal à se contenir mais c'était de plus en plus difficile, il allait bientôt craquer, il le sentait.

« Claire… » sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais elle suffit à faire bouger la jeune fille qui était comme figée depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à lui. Elle souleva légèrement le débardeur qu'elle portait puis prenant les mains de Peter dans les siennes, elle les posa sur ses hanches, à l'endroit où la peau était découverte. Elle l'enlaça ensuite, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ni si ça marcherait, elle se contentait de suivre son instinct en priant pour qu'il n'explose pas. Ici, ça serait encore plus catastrophique qu'en centre ville. Là-bas, il y'avait beaucoup de bureau qui étaient vides au moment de l'explosion. Certes, il y'aurait eu beaucoup de victimes, mais là, au cœur d'un quartier résidentiel, ce nombre pouvait facilement être multiplié par deux et peut être même trois. Ils faisaient nuit, les gens étaient chez eux, tranquillement en train de dormir.

Les mains de Peter la brûlaient, avec la même sensation désagréable que lorsqu'elle avait du s'approcher de Ted pour le rendre inoffensif. Elle donnerait cher pour avoir la même seringue et s'en servir sur Peter.

Une nouvelle personne arriva, Monsieur Bennet. Il n'y avait qu'eux trois dans la maison, Angela et Heidi étaient restées au chevet de Nathan à l'hôpital et les garçons dormaient chez des amis. Il comprit ce qui se passait et voulut éloigner sa fille de ce danger public mais elle l'en empêcha d'un simple regard. Elle ne laisserait pas Peter, même si sa vie était en jeu. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle serait restée avec lui. Elle lui parlait doucement, tentant de l'apaiser comme elle le pouvait. Il ne saisissait pas tout ce qu'elle disait mais le son de sa voix suffisait à le rassurer. Elle était là, tout se passerait bien. Tant qu'elle serait auprès de lui, rien de mal ne pourrait passer. Elle était son phare dans les ténèbres, sa bouée de sauvetage, celle vers qui il pourrait toujours se tourner quoi qu'il arrive. Il resserra ses mains sur ses hanches. Il voulait se fondre en elle et qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un seul corps. Elle était l'autre moitié de son âme. Elle était celle… Il devait se détacher d'elle, rompre cette dépendance le plus vite possible. Partir loin ! Fuir ! La fuir, fuir le monde, fuir tous ces gens qui risquaient leur vie par le simple fait d'être dans la même ville qui lui.

Simple spectateur de la scène, Noah Bennet fut le premier à voir que le danger reculait. La lumière presque rouge qui entourait Peter et Claire se faisait moins éclatante. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle déclinait, le risque d'explosion diminuait aussi. Il n'y eut bientôt plus de lumière du tout. Peter était vidé, il s'évanouit sur le sol. Avec l'aide de son père, Claire le recoucha sur son lit. Les joues de la jeune fille se tintèrent légèrement de rouge quand elle prit conscience de la tenue, ou plutôt de la non-tenue dans laquelle était Peter, une serviette de bain lui entoura la taille et rien d'autre. Elle trouva ça étrange mais elle n'était plus à une bizarrerie de plus ou de moins. Après tout, il était libre de dormir comme bon lui semble.

Monsieur Bennet prit sa fille par le coude et la traîna hors de cette chambre. Il grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « vivement qu'on quitte cette ville ». Ni l'un ni l'autre ne furent capable de retrouver le sommeil cette nuit là. L'angoisse que Peter leur causait était plus forte que leur fatigue. Ils auraient tout le temps de rattraper leurs heures de sommeil perdues dans l'avion qui les ramènerait chez eux.

* * *

Claire prenait son petit déjeuner seule. Son père avait déjà finit et il vérifiait bien qu'il n'avait rien oublié, quand à Peter, il dormait encore. Elle revivait les événements de la nuit précédente, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance que ça ne tourne pas au drame. Elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout et par miracle, cela avait donné un bon résultat mais les miracles ne se répètent pas à l'infini. La dernière fois, Nathan avait été là, cette fois, c'était elle, un jour il n'y aurait personne… Et il y aurait plus des dégâts plus importants que la mort d'un pyjama. En effet, le débardeur et le pantalon avec les quels elle dormait étaient complètement foutus mais ça ce n'était que secondaire pour elle. Malheureusement pas pour son père, il n'y voyait qu'une preuve supplémentaire du fait qu'il valait mieux garder sa fille loin des Petrelli. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Claire serait restée aussi longtemps que nécessaire mais son père adoptif n'entendait pas les choses de cette manière. Dans un petit peu moins de trois heures, ils s'en iraient avec l'espoir pour lui de ne jamais revenir. Ils feraient un bref détour par l'hôpital parce que la jeune fille l'avait supplié mais il était hors de question qu'ils s'éternisent, ils risquaient de rater l'avion.

Claire tournait distraitement sa cuillère dans son bol réduisant en bouillie ses céréales quand Peter vint la rejoindre.

« Comment tu sens ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Pas trop mal… Grâce à toi. Merci. »

Il avait l'air fatigué, il s'assit sur une chaise et attrapa la cafetière.

« Claire… »

Il hésita, cherchant ses mots, il ne savait pas comment amener la conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec elle. Il prit une gorgée de café, peut-être qu'une fois mieux réveillé, ça serait plus facile. Elle attendait qu'il se décide à continuer, s'attendant au pire. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que quelque chose de bien puisse arriver, les mauvaises nouvelles avaient été trop nombreuses ces derniers temps pour qu'il puisse en sortir quelque chose de bon. On finit par s'y habituer, voilà toute la banalité du mal.

Peter reprit enfin la parole.

« Pourquoi tu as dit qu'on ne se reverrait peut-être pas ? On se reverra forcément, on est de la même… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas que cette raison soit la seule qui les « oblige » à se revoir. Surtout qu'avec ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser dans les endroits habités... Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas la revoir.

« …famille » conclut Claire à sa place. « C'est bien ça le problème. »

Peter fut décontenancé par cette remarque. Certes, lui aussi trouvait ça problématique qu'ils soient de la même famille mais il avait ses raisons qu'il ne dévoilerait sans doute pas à la jeune fille. Par contre, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle, elle le pensait.

"En quoi c'est un problème?"

Sa voix ne cachait rien de sa déception, a défaut de pouvoir l'aimer comme il le voulait, il était quand même heureux qu'il y ait un lien entre eux.

Elle but une gorgée de jus d'orange comme si elle cherchait à gagner du temps avant de lui répondre.

"Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, c'est dur de l'oublier, répondit-il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Non, je ne parle pas de Sylar et du fait qu'on ait du fuir, le détrompa-t-elle. Je veux dire... Devant la vitrine des trophées...

-Je parlais de ça aussi Claire.

-J'ai détesté Jackie à cet instant... J'étais jalouse parce qu'elle semblait t'intéresser alors que... Ce n'est pas juste, je ne savais pas que tu étais mon oncle..."

Peter voyait de moins en moins le lien avec sa question. Bien sûr qu'il s'était intéressé à Jackie, comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement? Il croyait qu'il devait la sauver. Pourtant, sa mission lui était apparue secondaire quand il avait parlé avec Claire. Il avait eu la tentation de laisser tomber, de continuer leur conversation, mais son sens du devoir avait été plus fort. Il avait été rarement aussi soulagé quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne risquait rien... Et quand elle était venue le voir le lendemain il avait ressenti des sensations qu'il ne pensait pas connaître de nouveau. Elle était là, il l'avait sauvé... Pas Jackie, mais elle! Et il savait que si Jackie avait été celle qu'il devait sauver, il aurait fait en sorte de revoir Claire parce que... Parce qu'il en avait envie. Puis il avait appris qu'elle était la fille de Nathan, il avait fait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance et au fond de lui, il avait détesté son frère de toutes ses forces. Claire était revenue vers lui sans savoir qui il était vraiment, tout aurait été tellement simple si elle avait été une parfaite étrangère. Avec toutes les femmes qui peuplaient cette bonne vieille terre, il avait fallu qu'il s'entiche de sa nièce.

En attendant, Claire avait bien tourné autour du pot mais n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Il prit une des mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes.

« Pourquoi est-ce un problème qu'on soit de la même famille » demanda-t-il très calmement, détachant chaque mot.

Elle chercha à dégager sa main mais il la retenait fermement. Il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

« Pourquoi est-ce un problème qu'on soit de la même famille » répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. Son ton était toujours posé.

Elle tira un peu plus fort sur sa main pour se libérer, il augmenta la pression qu'il exerçait. Elle comprit qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné de réponse. Devait-elle lui mentir ? A quoi bon puisqu'elle comptait bien ne jamais le revoir. Elle poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Je t'aime… Et pas comme une nièce doit aimer son oncle… »

De surprise, il l'a lâcha. Il n'y avait que deux solutions possibles pour lui. Soit elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et elle en jouait, soit il avait mal entendu, trop perdu dans ses délires. Et pourtant, vu ce qu'elle avait dit, ça ne semblait pas aussi illogique que ça comme réponse.

Elle se leva, délaissant sans remords son petit déjeuner, de toute façon, elle était bien incapable de manger quoi que se soit après l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire. Et surtout…. Surtout, elle ne voulait pas voir la réaction de Peter quand il se rendrait compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Elle allait quitter la pièce quand il l'interpella.

« Claire ! »

Elle s'arrêta mais resta dos à lui.

« Je t'aime… Et pas comme un oncle doit aimer sa nièce. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et continua de lui tourner le dos.

« Tu comprends alors qu'on ne se reverra pas. Adieu Peter. »

Elle s'en alla, pour de bon cette fois. Elle était déjà loin quand il dit :

« Au revoir Claire, ce n'est qu'un au revoir… »

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire adieu aussi facilement…

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Cette gêne que causent les gènes.

Disclaimer Les personnages de Heroes ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage parce que je ferais moins de conneries que les scénaristes... Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic et bla et bla et bla...

Spoiler Toute la saison 1

Résumé Peter et Nathan ont survécu. Il va falloir maintenant vivre avec des sentiments qui ne devraient pas exister…

Avertissement Fic Pairecest, à vos risques et périls….

Note de l'auteur J'ai vu les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 1 en Anglais non sous-titrés, donc si y'a de petites incohérence, excusez-moi...

Chap. 2

Peter se sentait las, sa journée avait été très longue. Il mit une main sur son front comme s'il avait mal à la tête puis s'allongea sur son lit de fortune. De la paille recouvert d'un drap de lin, il était logé à la même enseigne que tout le monde, pas de traitement de faveur. Il voulait se fondre dans la masse, n'être qu'un parmi tan d'autre. On frappa à sa porte, encore, il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir dormir. Il se releva et ouvrit. Un petit gamin d'une dizaine d'années criait en faisant de grands signes. L'enfant prit la main de Peter dans la sienne et l'entraina à sa suite.

« Kouassi, attend... »

Mais l'enfant ne l'écoutait pas. Il le conduisit devant une petite hutte du village, de l'intérieur provenait des cris de douleur. La doyenne vient à sa rencontre.

« Te voilà, ma fille va accoucher. »

Peter espérait que ça irait vite, il voulait un peu de calme et rester toute la nuit à attendre la naissance d'un enfant était certes très louable mais pas dans ses projets. Il entra et puis constater à son grand soulagement que le travail était déjà bien commencé, en se débrouillant bien, dans moins d'une heure il aurait finit. Mais bien sur, c'est toujours quand on est pressé qu'un problème arrive, il aurait du s'en douter, si tout avait été aussi simple qu'il l'avait cru, on l'aurait pas fait venir. Ce ne fut que quatre heure plus tard qu'une petite fille vu le jour.

La vue de la mère serrant contre elle son petit bébé qui venait de naître réchauffa le cœur de Peter et lui fit oublier qu'il venait de passer les heures les plus longues de sa vie.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda-t-il à la jeune maman.

-Je ne sais pas... Choisit pour moi. »

Elle était jeune, sans doute pas plus de vingt ans. Peter savait que cet enfant n'avait pas été désiré et que s'ils en avaient eu les moyens, elle aurait sans doute avorté. Maintenant que le bébé était là, la mère semblait en être heureuse, il ne pouvait que souhaiter que ça dure.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le choisir mais... »

Non, il n'allait pas oser. Cela ne se faisait pas de ...

« Que penses-tu de Claire ? proposa-t-il. »

La mère regarda sa fille et lui dit.

« Claire ? Ça te plait de t'appeler comme ça ? »

L'enfant poussa un petit gazouillis que sa mère interpréta comme un oui.

Il y croyait à peine. Il avait osé ! Heureusement que toutes les mères qu'il avait aidé à accoucher ne lui avait pas demandé son avis sinon le nombre de Claire aurait bizarrement augmenté dans la région.

« Je vais me coucher, je pars demain. »

Il avait attendu le dernier moment pour le leur dire. A chaque fois, les gens essayaient de le retenir mais il ne pouvait s'attarder trop au même endroit. Rester, cela signifier prendre le risque d'être retrouvé.

Il vit des mines déconfites à l'annonce de son départ mais persista dans son idée, il devait s'en aller. Il quitta la hutte pour regagner la sienne, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait ici, il devait passer à un autre village. Il s'allongea sur son lit de fortune et s'endormit rapidement. Il rêva.

_Leurs corps étaient entrelacés, se rapprochant et s'éloignant au rythme de leur respiration. Ils venaient de faire une chose que jamais un oncle et sa nièce n'auraient du se permettre. Et pourtant ça n'avait pas eu d'importance quand il l'avait sentit frémir sous ses caresses. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux alors ils s'étaient laissé aller. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle et elle déposa sa tête contre son torse._

_Peter réalisa que Claire n'était plus vraiment la même sans être totalement différente. Elle avait changé mais pour lui, elle serait toujours __**sa**__ Claire_.

Encore ce rêve. Quatre ans qu'il le poursuivait sans relâche, il pouvait fuir Nathan, les gens, sa mère, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir ce rêve. Il aurait sans doute du choisir un autre nom pour la petite fille... Quatre ans déjà, il ne lui semblait pas qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce jour où elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait... et qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Peu après le départ de Claire et son père, lui aussi était partit, s'en tenant à sa résolution de quitter les endroits trop habités, pour réduire le danger de tuer. Ne sachant pas où aller, il avait opté pour l'Afrique. Là bas, il se disait qu'il pourrait aider des gens et il y'avait assez d'espaces inhabités pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de dégâts en cas de nouvelle explosion. Il n'avait prévenu personne, n'avait prit que le stricte minimum, et n'avait eu de contact avec personne depuis lors.

Au début, il vivait seul, évitant au maximum les villages. Cette errance dura 314 jours durant les quels il réussit à acquérir la maitrise de ses pouvoirs. Il ne croisait que de rares touaregs et ça lui suffisait pour vivre. Puis, il réalisa qu'avec ses connaissances en médecine, il pouvait aider les gens. Ce ne fut pas facile, il dut se familiariser avec les différents dialectes qu'il rencontrait mais ils avaient tous des bases communes, une fois qu'on en connaissait un, les autres venaient plus facilement et certains habitants parlaient un anglais approximatif mais compréhensible. Il allait dans de petits villages qui n'avait aucune notions d'hygiène ou de médecine, il faisait en sorte de leur enseigner quelques point fondamentaux puis lorsqu'il jugeait qu'ils pouvaient continuait à vivre sans lui, il partait. La plus part du temps, les villageois ne voyait pas son départ comme une bonne chose mais personne n'avait encore pu le convaincre de rester.

Il faisait le bien autour de lui, à défaut d'autre chose, ça lui occupait l'esprit et il avait l'impression de se faire pardonner pour le mal qu'il aurait pu faire.

Quatre ans déjà... Quatre ans sans la voir. Quatre ans à faire le même rêve de façon récurrente. Quatre ans à se demander si ce rêve faisait partit de ceux qui se réalisaient.

Il se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Une petite bassine était à sa disposition, le village n'avait pas l'eau courante, comme beaucoup d'autres ici.

Dans la lumière de l'aube qui éclairait la pièce, l'eau lui renvoyait son reflet. Il avait changé. Le soleil d'Afrique avait doré sa peau, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, pour des raisons pratiques plus qu'esthétiques et ses yeux étaient toujours emplis d'une sorte de mélancolie.

Il passa des habits légers mais couvrant afin de se protéger du soleil s'apprêta à filer comme un voleur. C'est alors que le petit Kouassi qui était venu le chercher la veille au soir fit son apparition.

« Une dame blanche est venue pour te voir, dit l'enfant dans un anglais hésitant. »

Peter fronça les sourcils se demandant qui pouvait être cette femme. Sans doute un membre d'une association humanitaire, il commençait à avoir une réputation dans la région et à plusieurs reprise, des organisations lui avait proposé de les rejoindre mais il préférait être seul.

Tout en suivant Kouassi, il réfléchissait à la manière la plus polie de faire comprendre à cette femme qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se joindre à elle. La principale raison étant qu'il n'avait pas envie que trop de personnes soit témoins lorsqu'il utilisait ses dons. En général, il le faisait le moins possible, mais parfois, il n'avait pas le choix. Les tribus locales y voyaient de la magie mais les membres d'association poseraient trop de questions.

La femme était en train de parler avec la doyenne du village, elle se tenait dos à Peter mais ce dernier hésita avant de continuer. La femme n'avait pas l'air d'appartenir à une quelconque œuvre humanitaire. Il pouvait voir, même de loin que ses habits faisaient tache dans le décor. Il avait une vue très développée grâce à un jeune homme qu'il avait croisé lors d'un séjour au Kenya, il avait apprécié ce don lors de ses longues traversée de zones aride, voir au loin de la civilisation était rassurant. La femme portait un tailleur pantalon bleu marine et des chaussures à talons. Elle était brune, ses cheveux mi longs étaient impeccablement coiffés. Décidément non, cette femme ne venait pas pour le recruter. Il ralentit l'allure sans même y prêter attention, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il pouvait encore faire demi tour, voire même carrément s'éclipser sans que personne ne puisse le retenir. Il n'avait pas encore fait son choix que la doyenne le montra du doigt et la fameuse femme se retourna vers lui.

Si Kouassi ne l'avait pas tenu fermement par la main il se serait arrêter net mais tirer par le jeune enfant, il continua de marcher jusqu'à être face à elle Il fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise mais n'y parvint pas, elle était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ici. Le temps avait laissé quelques traces sur son joli visage, notamment de petites rides d'expression au coin de ses yeux mais dans l'ensemble, elle était la même que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était à l'hôpital si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas défaut. Cette fois là, elle l'avait surpris en marchant et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle était là.

"Bonjour Heidi, la salua-t-il.

-Bonjour Peter, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu..."

Il hocha la tête, elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour échanger des politesses avec lui et la surprise était en train de faire place à l'angoisse.

"Il est arrivé quelque chose à Nathan?

-Non, enfin rien de grave comparé à son frère qui explose un peu trop prés de lui puis s'en va comme un voleur...Enfin, il s'en est remis et commence à penser aux présidentielles mais je ne suis pas là pour Nathan..."

Les présidentielles? Il était impressionné et fier pour son frère, il ne se doutait pas que Nathan viserait la Maison Blanche aussi tôt. Il avait du revoir ses ambitions à la hausses, mais Peter ne pouvait qu'émettre des suppositions, en effet, quand on ne donne pas de nouvelles, on n'en reçoit pas non plus.

"Si ce n'est pas pour Nathan pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Il aurait pu avoir une réponse immédiate en fouillant dans les pensées de sa belle-sœur mais il se refusait de le faire. Depuis qu'il avait réussit à maitriser ce pouvoir, il s'en servait quasiment jamais, uniquement en dernier recours. Il répugnait à violer l'intimité des gens en lisant leurs pensées. Et puis il se doutait qu'Heidi allait finir par le lui dire, elle n'avait pas fait le voyage de New-York jusqu'au centre de l'Afrique pour sans rien lui annoncer de capital.

"Pour une personne que j'ai hait dès que j'ai su qui elle était et que maintenant j'aime beaucoup et qui souffre... A cause de toi."

Elle comptait faire durer l'attente encore longtemps? Parce que si c'était le cas, il avait mieux à faire. Des gens avaient besoin qu'on vienne les aider aux quatre coins de se pays et même s'il appréciait beaucoup de revoir un visage connu, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. La sentence finit par tomber, elle était prévisible mais il avait tout fait pour ne pas la voir venir.

"Je suis là pour Claire."

Claire souffrait... A cause de lui. Cette nouvelle lui fit plus d'effet qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle est quoi que ce soit de douloureux à supporter et encore moins en être la cause. Il était parti pour elle, parce qu'elle pensait que ça serait mieux pour eux deux qu'ils ne se voient plus. Si elle regrettait cette décision, il était prêt à faire rentrer aux Etats-Unis par le premier avion. Il était près à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Un seul mot d'Heidi, un seul lui laissant croire que Claire voulait le voir et il renoncerait à tout ce qu'il avait entreprit ici. C'était égoïste de sa part, il en était conscient mais le plus important dans sa vie c'était Claire. Chaque geste, chaque parole était pour elle. Il s'était éloigné d'elle parce qu'elle le voulait, il reviendrait sans hésiter si elle le souhaitait.

Heidi l'observait en voyant le visage de Peter se décomposait, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle avait dit le mot magique, celui grâce auquel elle allait avoir toute l'attention de son beau-frère.

"Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée."

Elle ménagea un nouveau temps d'attente, c'était sa manière à elle de le punir un peu pour ses quatre années d'absence.

"Elle va se marier."

Deuxième coup de poing pour Peter, beaucoup plus puissant que le premier. Claire, la femme qu'il aimait, la seule qu'il aimerait allait se marier... Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir, qu'Heidi ne vienne pas, qu'il puisse continuer à croire que Claire l'aimait encore malgré le temps passé loin l'un de l'autre. Mais non, elle l'avait oublié. Chaque jour, sa première pensée était pour elle et pourtant, elle, elle avait tourné la page. Quatre ans, ce temps qui lui paraissait parfois durer depuis une éternité lui sembla d'un coup très court. En seulement 1461 jours, 35064 heures, 2103840 minutes, 126230400 secondes, elle l'avait oublié... Non, en moins que ça! Elle devait connaitre son futur mari depuis déjà longtemps...

"Je vois pas le rapport entre le fait qu'elle se marie et le fait qu'elle souffre par ma faute..."

Sa voix était faible, il aurait voulu afficher un certain détachement face à cette histoire mais c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Heidi sorti une enveloppe vert clair de son sac à main et la mit dans la main de Peter.

"Si tu ne vois pas, c'est que tu ne sais plus regarder. Je dois partir, je dois assister à un galla avec Nathan ce soir. A bientôt Peter."

Elle ne pouvait pas partir! Pas déjà, pas comme ça! Elle ne pouvait pas ruiner sa vie puis s'en aller comme si de rien était. Il avait encore plein de questions à lui poser, dès qu'il serait capable de penser à autre chose que Claire et la blessure que ça lui causer. Heidi était déjà en train de monter dans l'hélicoptère qui l'avait conduite ici, il ne saurait jamais...

Il baissa les yeux vers l'enveloppe qu'elle lui avait remise. Il l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur : un faire-part de mariage. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il laissa l'enveloppe tomber sur le sol de sable et partit dans la direction opposée. Il était abattu, marchait lentement, la tête baissée, ne trouvant pas le courage de se redresser. Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle voulait le revoir. Il quitta le village, sans un mot, sans un regard pour qui que se soit. Peter était devenu un automate. Il continuerait à aider les gens, la souffrance des autres lui ferrait peut-être oublier la sienne.

Kouassi, une fois les deux blancs partis, ramassa l'enveloppe. Il la trouva jolie et l'emporta dans sa hutte avant de la ranger dans sa petite boite à trésors, au milieu de pierre, morceaux de plastiques et quelques fleurs séchées.

Heidi regardait les paysages de l'Afrique défilaient sous elle. Elle espérait que son stratagème marcherait, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour Claire.

Claire, comme elle avait pu la détester en apprenant qui elle était. Elle avait été rassurée en apprenant que son père adoptif tenait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas en contact avec eux. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de la jeune fille. Elle avait réussit à faire en sorte de pouvoir voir ses deux familles autant que faire ce peut. Et plus Heidi apprenait à la connaitre, plus elle l'appréciait, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Claire d'être venue au monde. La pilule avait était dure à avaler mais elle avait finit par s'y faire et avait même pardonné à Nathan.

Et plus que tout, Heidi, sans avoir un quelconque pouvoir extraordinaire, avait comprit ce qui n'était pas dit. Elle avait comprit le départ précipité de Peter et l'envie de Claire de rester en relation avec son père biologique. Elle avait su lire entre les lignes des histoires qu'on lui racontait.

Peter et Claire avait encore des choses à se dire, des blessures à refermer et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Il finirait par revenir... Du moins, elle croisait les doigts pour ça. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait, adaptant son comportement pour faire réagir Peter. Elle savait qu'il fuirait d'abord, mais tôt ou tard, il reviendrait... Elle priait pour que ça ne soit pas trop tard...

Il errait au hasard dans ce désert sans fin. Il n'avait pas de but particulier, il voulait juste oublier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment quelques petits mots peuvent-ils anéantir un homme au point qu'il renonce tout simplement de lutter ? Lutter pour lui, lutter pour les autres. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien ne le touchait. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ni la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, ni le sable qui volait autour de lui. Il avait froid, il était vide. Ce qui l'entourait glissait sur lui telles les gouttes de pluie le long des fenêtres, sans jamais entrer.

La nuit avait déjà fait la moitié de sa couse quand il stoppa sa marche. Immobile, perdu au milieu du désert, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était que Claire aller se marier. Il n'avait tenu ces quatre dernières années qu'en se raccrochant à leur dernière entrevue, aux paroles échangés qu'il avait pris pour des preuves d'amour. Ce n'était que du vent, rien de plus, sinon elle ne serait pas déjà prête à unir sa vie à un autre. Le fait que se soit impossible entre eux n'était pas une raison suffisante pour tourner la page aussi rapidement. Lui avait pensé à elle chaque jour qu'il avait plu à Dieu de faire naître sur cette terre, rouvrant une blessure qu'il se refusait de laisser cicatriser. Il n'était plus qu'un puis sans fond dans lequel s'engouffrait une infinie souffrance.

Il s'allongea à même le sable, il renonçait. Le pouvoir de Claire ne soigne pas toutes les blessures, celle qu'il avait au cœur ne pourrait jamais guérir.

Claire raccrocha le téléphone puis reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Toute la journée, le réseau informatique de son travail avait eu des problèmes et à cause de ça, elle avait pris beaucoup de retard. Elle avait encore plein de chose à informatiser avant de rentrer chez elle si elle ne voulait pas être dépasser le lendemain. Elle devait finir les bons de commandes ce soir et réceptionner les premiers arrivages demain, sans quoi, son patron n'aurait pas tout ce dont il avait besoin pour la semaine prochaine.

De sa main droite, elle se massa un peu la nuque et de la gauche, elle saisit le premier bon de commande. Elle commença à taper mais son PC n'allait pas assez vite. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait devoir y passer la nuit. Pendant que s'enregistrait l'envoi, elle regarda le calendrier posé sur son bureau. Dans moins d'une semaine, elle serait mariée. Elle préférait ne pas y penser, ça la ferait pleurer et ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Elle était sur le point de commencer le deuxième bon de commande quand un petit homme ventripotent et chauve entra dans son bureau.

« Tiens, vous êtes encore là Claire ? »

Elle lui sourit mais ne répondit pas à sa question qui n'en était pas vraiment une, il voyait bien qu'elle était là.

Claire trouvait que M Lorenzi était le patron le plus adorable de la terre. Il était d'origine italienne, avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et avait une attitude très paternaliste avec ses employés.

« Ce n'est pas ce soir que vous aviez rendez-vous pour les derniers réglages de la salle de mariage ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'est mardi… »

Tout en parlant, elle continuait d'avancer dans son travail.

« Oh, c'est bien… Vous savez que c'est aujourd'hui mardi ? »

Les yeux de Claire allèrent de son ordinateur à son patron puis de son patron à la pendule murale : 17h45. Elle devait rejoindre son futur mari de l'autre coté de la ville à 18h… Elle allait être en retard.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » pesta-telle.

Elle entreprit de ranger rapidement ses affaires mais M Lorenzi l'arrêta.

« Laissez ça, je m'en occupe. Filez ! »

Elle le remercia chaleureusement, attrapa son sac et parti en courant oubliant sa veste. Heureusement que la température était clémente en cette fin du mois de mai. Son patron la regarda partir attendri. Il la trouvait très tête en l'air depuis qu'elle avait reçue la demande en mariage de son petit ami. Il eut un petit rire en se disant que toutes les femmes voulaient trop que leur mariage soit parfait et elles en perdaient leurs moyens. Il aurait était choqué s'il avait su les véritables raisons du comportement de sa secrétaire.

Claire était prise dans les embouteillages. Il était 18h passé et elle n'avait pas fait la moitié du trajet. Le pouvoir de Hiro lui aurait bien était utile en cet instant… Hiro, penser à lui la ramena à ce qui c'était passer le soir où Peter avait explosé.

Le jeune japonais était réapparu au bout de cinq mois. Durant ce temps, il avait appris à manier l'épée comme un vrai samouraï mais ça ne lui était plus d'une grande utilité maintenant que Sylar n'était plus une menace. Toutes les personnes avaient gardé de solides liens, les épreuves rapprochent les gens. Certes, Claire avait eu du mal à les revoir mais sa ténacité avait était plus forte que les efforts de son père pour le tenir loin de sa famille biologique et des autres. Tout était plus simple aujourd'hui, ils se revoyaient souvent. Hormis Peter bien sur. Mauvais plan, ce n'était pas le bon jour pour penser à lui… Aucun jour n'était bon, il était parti. Dire que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait de pieds et des mains pour revoir les Petrelli ! Elle s'en voudrait toujours de lui avoir dit ne jamais vouloir le revoir.

A force de penser à passé, elle ne fit plus attention au présent. La voiture devant elle freina et elle lui rentra dedans. Là, elle allait vraiment être en retard. Le conducteur de la voiture emboutie sortit de son véhicule pour jauger les dégâts et elle fit de même. Ils roulaient au ralenti à cause des embouteillages, l'accident n'avait pas l'air très grave et les deux voitures étaient en état de rouler. Comme elle n'avait pas le temps de faire un constat, Claire donna son numéro de téléphone à l'autre conducteur et reprit la route. Elle arriva à destination avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. Elle fut accueillie par cinq paires d'yeux pleines de reproches. Son futur mari, ses parents biologiques et adoptifs était là. Heidi aussi mais elle ne semblait pas gênée d'avoir du poireauter pendant plus de trente minutes.

« Désolée, on a eu un problème au travail, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

-Tu exagères ! lui reprocha Nathan. Tu es dans la même ville et tu arrives en retard, Heidi était en Afrique et pourtant, elle était là à l'heure elle. »

Il n'était pas d'un naturel patient et cette attente avait mis ses nerfs à vif. Elle baissa la tête comme honteuse et ils purent ensuite s'occuper des derniers réglages de la salle où devait se dérouler la cérémonie.

Stephen, le futur marié vient à coté de la jeune femme et la prit par la taille. Il était très possessif et faisait toujours en sorte que tout le monde sache que Claire était à lui et elle le laissait faire. Il était trop fier de la posséder pour se rendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas alors elle acceptait qu'il la considère comme un trophée. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se marier mais au moins, une fois qu'elle le serait, elle n'aurait plus qu'un seul homme à supporter, une bague doigt lui assurer une certaine tranquillité non négligeable. Elle avait de la chance qu'il soit centré sur lui-même, comme ça elle pouvait continuer à aimer Peter sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Elle écoutait les conversations d'une oreille distraite. C'était un mariage, à part du blanc et des fleurs, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de variantes. Ils étaient déjà cinq à vouloir s'occuper de tout, ils n'avaient besoin qu'elle rajoute son avis aux leurs. A vrai dire, elle s'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

Elle profita que Stephen était en grande conversation avec Nathan et Noah pour discuter un peu avec Heidi, la seule qui ne semblait pas obsédée par ce mariage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en Afrique ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

- Rien d'intéressant, dit-elle en souriant. Il parait que ça sera bon pour l'image de Nathan pour les présidentielles si sa femme fait de l'humanitaire. Je me trompe où tu en as marre d'être là ? »

Claire fut surprise que la femme ait lu aussi facilement en elle.

« C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Regarde les, je sers à rien, ils me demandent même pas mon avis. Heureusement que les parents de Stephen ne sont pas là, déjà qu'ils ne sont pas capables de se mettre d'accord, qu'est-ce que ça serait avec deux de plus… »

Les parents de Stephen devaient arriver la veille de la cérémonie, ils vivaient loin de New-York et ne voulait pas quitter leur maison très longtemps.

Ils finirent enfin par être tous d'accord et ils se séparèrent, chacun rentrant chez lui. Claire et Stephen prirent chacun leur voitures et se suivirent. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, que ce mariage n'arrive jamais. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et ça n'aurait servi à rien maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une chance que Peter revienne… Et là encore, il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Cette gêne que causent les gènes.

Disclaimer Les personnages de Heroes ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage parce que je ferais moins de conneries que les scénaristes... Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic et bla et bla et bla...

Spoiler Toute la saison 1

Résumé Peter et Nathan ont survécu. Il va falloir maintenant vivre avec des sentiments qui ne devraient pas exister…

Avertissement Fic Pairecest, à vos risques et périls….

Note de l'auteur J'ai vu les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 1 en Anglais non sous-titrés, donc si y'a de petites incohérence, excusez-moi...

Y'a eu une désertion des revieweurs, j'espère que c'est pas parce que la fic est devenue mauvaise… Quoi que si c'est le cas, faut le dire sinon elle va le rester. Lol. Fin', un grand merci à _MyEstimeuse_, mon unique revieweuse du chapitre deux… Puis vous pouvez lui dire merci aussi (ou pas) parce que sans elle, pas de chapitre trois… (Qui a parlé de chantage ???)

Chap. 3

Marie avait toujours était admirée dans son village. Métisse d'un homme originaire du village et d'une française, sa peau à la couleur miel avait fait bien des envieux mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle possédait un don, une bénédiction qui l'avait portée au rang de sorcière dans son village. Tous l'aimaient et la respectaient bien qu'elle ait à peine vingt ans. Par tradition, une fois tous les trois mois, elle devait faire une retraite dans le désert pour entrer en communion avec les esprits. Ils ne se manifestaient jamais, si c'était eux qui lui avaient fait cadeau de son pouvoir, ils devaient considérer cela comme suffisant et n'avaient pas envie de lui parler. Grâce à sa mère, elle avait acquis un sens critique et doutait de l'existence des esprits mais elle se pliait aux traditions pour que tous soient plus tranquilles. Si elle avait refusé, les habitants auraient été terrifiés à l'idée que son crime de lèse-divinités leur apporte le mauvais œil. Ces retraites n'avaient pas que des inconvénients, à défaut des esprits, elle croisait parfois des gens avec qui elle pouvait parler, ils lui faisaient partager leur connaissance du monde et elle en revenait enrichie à son village. Là où les autres voyaient une manifestation divine, il n'y avait que le hasard des rencontres avec des touristes ou des gens travaillant dans l'humanitaire.  
Une nuit au court d'une énième retraite, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et décida d'aller marcher un peu. Un pas en entrainant un autre, elle se retrouva bien plus loin qu'elle ne comptait aller. C'est alors qu'une scène des plus insolites se déroula sous ses yeux. Un homme, blanc d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en voir à la seule leur de la lune et des étoiles, resta immobile quelques temps puis s'allongea sur le sable. Comme ça, directement, sans même monté de bivouac ou ne serait-ce qu'une simple tente. Elle se mit à courir dans sa direction, ce n'était pas une tâche facile, elle devait descendre la dune en faisaient attention de ne pas se tordre une cheville. Arrivée auprès de lui, elle s'agenouilla, il ne bougeait pas, elle devait faire vite si elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure.  
Maire hésita sur la conduite à tenir, elle avait le pouvoir de sauver cet homme mais elle avait promis à tout le monde de ne jamais utiliser son don en dehors du village, ça aurait été prendre le risque de voir débarquer plein de personnes qui chercheraient à exploiter sa capacité. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à le regarder mourir sans au moins tenter quelque chose. Doucement, après avoir demandé pardon pour ne pas respecter sa promesse, elle fit jaillir de l'eau de ses mains. Un léger filet, juste de quoi faire boire l'étranger. Il toussa un peu puis revient à lui. Il ne réagit même pas en la voyant, il se demanda d'abord ce qu'il faisait là puis tout lui revint. La douleur se réveilla. Pourquoi l'avait-elle réveillé! Il voulait dormir! Il voulait mourir! Il détailla celle qui l'avait obligé à revenir dans le monde des vivants. Elle était jeune, à peu près l'âge de Claire selon lui. Tout le ramenait toujours à elle. La jeune femme semblait inquiète, il lui fit un sourire rassurant et la remercia puis se releva pour reprendre la route, il irait plus loin, en espérant ne rencontrer personne d'autre qui veuille jouer les héros. Elle le regarder partir sans rien faire, elle ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait cet homme mais elle avait son devoir et avait la conscience tranquille, s'il tenait à mettre sa vie en danger, ça ne la concernait plus. Elle regagna son bivouac, demain elle rentrerait à son village et d'ici quelques jours, l'étranger ne serait plus qu'un simple souvenir dont elle se demanderait s'il n'était pas un rêve.

Nouvelle confrontation avec le désert, nouvelle marche aride. Ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. Il devait prendre une résolution… L'oublier ? Il en était bien incapable. Il était à un moment crucial de sa vie. Ce genre de moment où un choix peut changer tout un futur. Il pesa le pour et le contre, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ?  
Il lui revint en mémoire une phrase que disait souvent son père. Quand il était enfant, Peter avait tendance à abandonner le combat contre Nathan, persuadé de ne pas être à la hauteur. Alors son père le prenait à pas et lui disait : « Celui qui combat peut perdre, celui que ne combat pas a déjà perdu. » Il reprit espoir. Il n'avait pas encore perdu Claire ! Pas tant qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Il devait savoir quand aurait lieu ce mariage et faire en sorte de l'empêcher ! Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, il devait agir vite ! Sinon, il allait encore réfléchir et douter.  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, grâce au pouvoir d'Hiro, il était de retour dans le village où Heidi l'avait trouvé. Bien sur, la lettre avait disparue, mais il se doutait que quelqu'un l'avait ramassée. Il n'y avait pas assez de vent pour qu'elle se soit envolé et ici, personne ne jetait rien, pour eux qui n'avaient pas grand-chose, tout avait de la valeur. Il faisait encore nuit, il allait devoir attendre que le soleil se lève pour que le village reprenne vie. Il patienterait, il savait où il allait, il n'avait plus de doutes à avoir. Il saurait la date de ce mariage et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il n'ait pas lieu. C'était égoïste de sa part mais il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle soit passée à autre chose aussi vite. Orgueil mal placé peut être, on ne choisit pas qui on aime, pas plus qu'on ne peut faire une croix sur un amour. Si c'était le cas, il saurait qu'il n'avait aimé que l'ombre d'un sentiment.  
Il s'assit sur le rebord d'un puits qui avait été creusé très profond mais qui malheureusement ne fournissait pas beaucoup d'eau. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait soif. A peine cette constatation se fut-elle imposée à son esprit, qu'il sentit de l'eau couler le long de ses mains. Non, pas le long, l'eau coulait directement de ses mains. Sur le coup, il se demanda où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu attraper ce pouvoir puis son étrange rencontre avec la jeune femme qui l'avait réveillé remonta à son esprit. En y repensant, il avait sentit de l'eau dans sa gorge et n'avait pas réalisé sur le coup qu'elle n'avait rien sur elle qui puisse servir de récipient. Il n'était pas à un pouvoir près, il s'occuperait de ça plus tard… Quand il aurait réglé son principal problème.  
Peu à peu, les bruits de la nuit s'éteignirent. Le soleil se leva lentement pendant que la vie reprenait ses droits dans le village. La première à le voir fut la doyenne, elle fut surprise mais heureuse de le revoir, un homme avec de telles connaissances était précieux et s'il voulait rester, ce n'est certainement pas elle qui le chasserait.

« Tu es donc revenu jeune docteur blanc… Pourquoi ? »

Elle n'était pas stupide, il était trop déterminé à partir pour être revenu sans une raison valable.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose… »

Elle fut déçue, si c'était juste un oubli, il n'allait pas s'attarder bien longtemps. Dommage. Peter s'en rendit compte mais ne pouvait rien y faire, il la questionna pour savoir si elle pouvait l'aider à retrouver son bien.

« J'ai laissé tomber une enveloppe vert clair en partant, tu as une idée de qui pourrait l'avoir ? »

La veille femme fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Une enveloppe ? Le docteur blanc avait-il pris un coup sur la tête ? Revenir ici pour un bout de papier, quelle drôle d'idée.

« Je ne sais pas, demande à Kouassi, tu sais qu'il ramasse tout et n'importe quoi.. »

Elle se détourna de lui pour aller vaquer à ses occupations alors que Peter se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas penser lui-même au petit garçon. Kouassi était avec lui quand il avait laissé tomber l'enveloppe et il avait une boite à trésor où il entassait des objets hétéroclites. Il se souvenait avec quelle fierté il la lui avait montré quelques jours après son arrivée. Peter lui laisserait, il voulait juste voir à quelle date aurait lui ce maudit mariage, il ne tenait pas du tout à garder le faire part en souvenir…  
Il eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre Kouassi de lui confier l'enveloppe juste quelques minutes mais il finit par y arriver en lui donnant une veille boussole qu'il gardait dans son sac bien qu'elle ne marche plus très bien.  
Le faire-part était simple mais joli, sur le devant, se dessinait un couple enlacé, il l'ouvrit et vit un petit papier plié en deux, écrit pas Heidi, sur lequel se trouvait l'adresse actuelle de Claire. Ainsi il apprit qu'elle vivait désormais à New York. Le mariage devait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine, ça lui laissait juste le temps de rentrer. Il prendrait l'avion, ne voulant pas apparaître n'importe où dans New York et ne voulant non plus voir personne d'autre que Claire, du moins, pas de suite. Sans compter que ça lui donnerait en plus le temps de se calmer, s'il voyait à cet instant le futur mari de Claire, il se sentait capable de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Kouassi avait récupéré son bien, une heure plus tard, Peter était à l'aéroport le plus proche, dix-huit heures plus tard, il s'envolait vers New-York.

Claire et Stephen étaient en train de se disputer, pas vraiment idéal pour une veille de mariage. Elle en était la cause mais il le fallait. Aujourd'hui, elle était libre pour la dernière fois, elle voulait en profiter et il ne l'en empêcherait pas au moins de la ligoter pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Bien que s'il faisait ça, il compromettrait sérieusement leur mariage.

"Claire! On se marie demain, tu peux ne pas aller bosser! Lorenzi est une ordure! Et en plus il est invité, il pourrait faire un effort!  
-Calme toi, l'apaisa Claire. J'ai pris du retard, il est normal que je le rattrape. On va passer le reste de notre vie ensemble, ce n'est pas un drame si aujourd'hui, on ne se voit pas.  
-On se verra ce soir et...  
-Non! Le coupa-t-elle. Ce soir, tu vas à la fête que t'ont prévu tes amis!  
-Ben non. Je veux rester avec toi."

La jeune femme dut faire un effort pour ne pas lui mettre une claque. Il ne voyait donc pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui jusqu'à demain! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est pas le choix. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'on lui rappelle pourquoi elle avait dit oui, elle commençait sérieusement à le regretter.

"Tes amis t'ont organisé une fête, tu vas y aller, c'est indécent d'annuler au dernier moment! Je finirais tard, vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas là quand je rentrerais."

Sa voix était posée et calme mais Stephen comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de la contredire s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul devant l'autel demain. Quand elle quitta leur appartement, elle était sereine en apparence et intérieurement, prête à commettre un meurtre. Elle allait manquer de patience aujourd'hui, quiconque se frotterait à elle y laisserait des plumes.

Elle prit place dans sa voiture, la radio s'enclencha automatiquement quand elle mit le contact et une veille chanson de rock raisonna dans l'habitacle. Elle poussa le volume à son maximum et laissa la musique l'envahir. Elle passa la première et s'éloigna de son appartement, de son futur mari, de cette vie dont elle ne voulait pas. Elle s'était engagée, plus que jamais, il lui était impossible de faire demi-tour. Dans une autre vie, Peter n'aurait pas été son oncle et Stephen juste son meilleur ami... Dans le fond, elle tenait beaucoup à lui mais on ne pouvait pas réellement parler d'amour au sens strict du terme. Malgré son égocentrisme aigu, Stephen pouvait être quelqu'un de bien et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Ces derniers temps, c'était un peu tendu, le mariage pesait sur eux mais une fois que le stress serait passé, tout irait bien, la vie serait à nouveau normale.  
Tout en chantonnant en même temps que la radio, elle passa devant son travail sans s'y arrêter. Elle avait menti, elle n'en était pas fière mais ne le regrettait pas. Si Stephen était assez idiot pour croire qu'un homme comme M Lorenzi allait la faire travailler la veille de son mariage c'était son problème, pas le sien.  
Elle se gara dans un parking du centre ville et fit les boutiques toutes la matinée. A midi, elle avait rendez-vous avez une amie qu'elle avait connu en venant s'installer à New-York. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester seule, s'entendre dire pendant une heure à quel point elle avait de la chance de se marier était insupportable. Elle mit fin à l'entrevue aussitôt que possible. Avant de quitter le restaurant, elle fit un détour par les toilettes. Alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, elle remarqua que le bord d'un des miroirs était cassé. Elle passa sa main sur le tranchant du verre et regarda quelques gouttes de sang couler sur le marbre de l'évier avant que les chairs ne se cicatrisent rapidement. Elle se rappela avec une certaine nostalgie ses années lycée, avec Zach, quand elle faisait volontairement le saut de l'ange pour se prouver qu'elle était résistait vraiment à tout. Elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre dorénavant, Stephen ignorait tout de ses capacités. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment pour le lui dire et après demain, il serait trop tard, autant garder le secret, ça n'en faisait qu'un de plus. Si seulement elle avait pu s'endormir maintenant et se réveille une fois le mariage passé elle l'aurait fait. Elle s'entailla une nouvelle fois le doigt avant de quitter l'endroit.  
Elle marcha un temps au hasard des rues et arriva devant un petit cinéma de quartier qui ne diffusait que des vieux films. La prochaine séance était dans 25 minutes, elle paya sa place et alla s'enfermer dans la pièce noire. Voir des gens tenter de régler leurs problèmes lui fit oublier les siens. Il était à peine seize heure quand le film se finit alors elle enchaina sur un autre. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle avant que Stephen ne s'en aille, elle ne voulait pas le voir... Pas ce soir.

* * *

Peter avait du mal à se réadapter à la vie urbaine. Le bruit, la pollution, les gens qui courent dans tous les sens sans s'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Plutôt que de se mêler à la jungle humaine, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire mais il ignorait comment arriver à ses fins. Il avait bien songé débarquer en plein milieu de la cérémonie mais à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il y aurait du monde et jamais il n'était même pas sure que Claire renonce à son mariage juste parce qu'il viendrait et lui demanderait de ne pas le faire… Surtout devant une assemblée d'invités. Sans compter qu'au moins une partie de ses personnes sauraient qu'il était son oncle. Ce plan avait donc était mis de coté. Mais voilà, il n'en avait pas de rechange…  
Il alluma la télé, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la regarder. Aucun programme n'arriva à retenir son attention. Il zappait d'une chaine à l'autre l'esprit vagabondant. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps, repoussant l'échéance autant qu'il le pouvait. C'est pourquoi il devait faire vite ! Demain il serait trop tard, il devait agir dès ce soir.  
Ces dernières années, sa garde robe s'était très réduite, il voulait faire bonne impression mais n'avait que des habits usés et adaptés pour le désert. Rapide détour par la boutique de l'hôtel, ce n'était pas donné mais il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de dépenses depuis pas mal de temps, il pouvait se le permettre.  
Bien rasé, bien habillé, le papier avec l'adresse de Claire dans sa main, Peter descendit dans la rue et héla un taxi. Trop anxieux pour parler, il donna le papier au chauffeur. Il y allait à l'aveugle, ne sachant pas précisément ce qu'il comptait faire, il improviserait.

L'immeuble devant lequel on le déposa n'était pas très grand, assez ancien et un peu à l'écart du centre ville. De l'extérieur, il rappelait celui du père de Simone… Simone, elle aussi lui avait préférait un autre… Mais si sur le coup ça n'avait pas été agréable, c'était moins douloureux que ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Il chassa bien vite ce passé qui venait le hantait pour être concentré dans le présent. Il regarda les noms qui étaient écrit à coté de la rangée de sonnettes, pas de Bennet. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, le nom du fiancé de Claire était écrit sur le faire part mais il ne s'était pas attardé sur ce détail. Il ne voyait pas sur le coup quelles raisons il aurait eu de s'intéresser à un homme qu'il détestait sans le connaître. Il essaya une des sonnettes au hasard.

« C'est pourquoi ? demanda une voix masculine par l'interphone.  
-Bonjour monsieur, je chercher Claire Ben…, commença Peter.  
-Y'a pas de Claire ici. »

Fin de la communication.

« Sympa, merci, au plaisir de vous rencontrer… »

Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler seul au milieu de la rue, ça ne s'arrangeait pas. La deuxième et la troisième tentative ne reçurent pas de réponse, la quatrième, il tomba sur une veille femme qui apparemment ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il lui disait. Cinquième essai.

« Bonjour, je cherche Claire Bennet est-ce qu'elle habite ici ?  
-Vous êtes qui ? »

Intéressant, au moins il avait l'ai de savoir qui était Claire.

« Je suis… »

C'était toujours aussi difficile à dire.

« Je suis son oncle… »

Il avait parlé lentement comme si chaque mot prononcé lui écorchait la bouche.

« C'est cool, je vous ouvre, quatrième étage, appartement de droite. »

Et grésillement se fit attendre et la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit. Il la poussa et monta les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième. Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte de droite.  
Un homme jeune et souriant lui ouvrit.

« Je vous en prie, entrez… Claire n'est pas encore rentrée mais bon, comme vous être de la famille… Au fait, moi c'est Stephen. »

Il tendit une main amicale vers Peter que ce dernier serra brièvement avant de se présenter.

« Peter, dit-il simplement.  
-Ah oué, le frère de Nathan… Faut suivre avec la famille de Claire, entre les vrais et les adoptifs, j'avoue que je m'y perds… »

Peter tenta un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère mais comme l'autre ne le regardait déjà plus, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

« Je vous offre à boire ? » demanda Stephen.

Peter était blasé, il était venu voir Claire, elle n'était pas là et en plus il allait devoir supporter le petit ami, ce n'était pas son jour. Mais comme il n'y en aurait pas d'autre, il prit sur lui et accepta poliment la proposition de celui qu'il considérait comme son rival.  
Stephen disparut dans la cuisine tout en continuant de parler à Peter qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Ce type ne pouvait-il donc pas la fermer une minute ?  
Pour se distraire, il regarda les livres qui se trouvaient sur des étagères du salon. Ceux d'en haut devaient appartenir à Monsieur, ils traitent tous de mécanique, passionnant. Par contre, les livres de la seconde étagère l'intriguèrent, ils parlaient tous de l'époque Romaine, sous le règne d'un certain Claude. Il se demande qui de Claire ou de son… futur mari, pouvait s'intéresser à ça. Il en prit un au hasard et le feuilleta, il avait l'air vraiment ennuyeux. Biographie d'un empereur romain, fallait être insomniaque pour lire des trucs pareils. La voix de Stephen l'interpella :

« J'ai du soda, de la bière et je peux vous faire un café, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
-Un soda, merci… »

A quoi bon la bière, il ne tenait pas à être ivre, même légèrement, et n'avait pas besoin d'un café loin de là, il était déjà assez anxieux comme ça. Bruit de bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent, verres qu'on pose sur une table, liquide qui remplit les verres, pas qui s'approchent. Peter prit le verre qu'on lui tendait et le remercia vaguement.

« Posez-moi ça, vous allez être traumatisé, lui conseilla Stephen en montrant le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. »

Il obéit et en conclut que c'était Claire qui avait développé une passion pour l'un des empereurs la Rome Antique. Il but une gorgée.

« Pourquoi ce Claude pourrait-il me traumatiser ? »

Quitte à devoir lui parler, autant que ce soit d'un sujet concernant indirectement Claire, si ce mec se mettait à lui dire à quel point il aimait sa future femme, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

« Ce type était un gros pervers… Il a épousé Agrippine !  
-C'est son droit, dit Peter en portant une nouvelle fois son verre à ses lèvres.  
-Mais s'était sa nièce, s'écria Stephen ! Vous vous imaginez vous épouser Claire ? »

Peter avala de travers et faillit s'étouffer avec son soda. Il préféra ne pas répondre à la question. Bien sûr qu'il s'imaginait épouser Claire… Et son petit doigt lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le dire à voix haute.  
Stephen vint derrière lui et lui frappa dans le dos pour aider le sado à descendre.

« Vous voyez, même vous ça vous choque au point de vous faire étouffer. »

Il hocha la tête et reprit sa respiration. Tonton Claude venait de faire un bond dans son estime et il était prêt à lire toutes les biographies possibles et imaginables sur lui.

« Le pire, continua Stephen, c'est qu'après que ce Claude ait épousé sa nièce, c'est devenu une mode dans l'empire Romain… Je vous jure, il leur manquait une ou deux cases à l'époque… »

Pourquoi je ne suis pas né à cette époque ? Ne put s'empêcher de penser Peter.

Cette nouvelle lui redonna un peu d'espoir, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard que Claire s'intéresse à cet empereur. Dieu qu'il avait hâte de la revoir ! A coté de lui, Stephen prolongeait son monologue sur les mauvaises actions et la décadence de l'empire romain.

* * *

Elle avait repoussé l'échéance autant que possible, elle espérait que ça suffirait. Elle fit un détour par le vidéoclub puis par l'épicerie avant de rentrer chez elle. L'appartement pour elle seule une dernière soirée. Elle comptait bien se faire une soirée idéale de célibataire, juste une dernière fois, pendant qu'elle était libre… Libre, elle ne le serait plus jamais. Elle chassa ses sombres pensées, ce soir, elle ne pensait pas, elle oubliait tout !  
Elle avait retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur en arrivant chez elle. Elle gara sa voiture au parking de l'immeuble, attrapa son sac de courses, son sac à main et descendit en chantonnant.  
Dans sa main droite, un pot de glace vanille/caramel, dans sa gauche, « Le journal de Bridget Jones » 1 et 2, si avec ça, elle n'arrivait pas à se changer les idées, son cas était désespéré, elle avait avec elle toutes les armes des célibataires en mal d'amour… Ce qu'elle était loin d'être.  
En se dirigeant vers l'accès à l'immeuble, elle ne s'aperçut même pas que la voiture de Stephen était encore là, heureusement, sinon elle aurait fait demi-tour et serait revenu bien plus tard.  
Elle mit le pot de glace en équilibre pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. La chanson entendue ce matin même dans sa voiture trottait dans sa tête. Elle monta, fredonnant de plus en plus fort, elle avait réussit à faire un semblant de vide en elle et elle se sentait bien, beaucoup mieux que le matin même en tout cas. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de l'appartement, elle commença carrément à chanter :

« Imagine me and you, I do I think about you day and night, it's only right To think about the girl you love and hold her tight So happy together"

Ce n'était pas particulièrement juste mais elle s'en moquait, puisqu'elle croyait que personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Elle déposa ses clefs sur le meuble prévu à cet effet et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y déposer son pot de glace, ça aurait été dommage qu'il fonde.

« I can't see me lovin' nobody but you For all my life When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue For all my life…"

Et maintenant, préparation du salon pour visionnage intensif de DVD, pas forcément très profonds mais excellent pour le moral.

« Me and you and you and me No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be The only one for me is you, and you for me So happy together…"

Elle s'arrêta de chanter en entrant dans son salon, elle allait faire un meurtre! Pourquoi Stephen était-il encore là ?! Et pas seul en plus. A moins de fournir une raison très valable, il allait en prendre pour son grade. Ils lui tournaient le dos et ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es encore ici ? »

Sa voix avait perdu toute bonne humeur, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Elle lâcha les DVD, qui tombèrent sur le sol, l'un d'eux s'ouvrit et le disque roula un temps avant de s'immobiliser enfin. Non, il n'était pas là, elle était en train de rêver. Elle se pinça discrètement, sans succès, l'illusion refusait de disparaître.

« Je suis encore là parce que je n'allais pas laisser ton oncle à la rue, argumenta Stephen.  
-Pourquoi pas, après quatre ans sans nouvelle, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accueille bien en plus !  
-Ouais, comme tu veux, à demain, t'as l'air encore plus de mauvaise humeur que ce matin… »

Il battit en retraite, plaignant Peter, Claire avait sa tête des mauvais jours, il ne voulait pas être dans les parages quand elle exploserait. Sur ce point là, il n'avait pas tort, sa future femme était en colère, très en colère et vu qu'il ne restait que son oncle pour passer ses nerfs, elle n'allait pas se gêner.  
Sans se douter de ce qu'il l'attendait, Peter détaillait sa nièce, elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'adolescente de dix-sept ans était devenue une magnifique femme et il était loin d'y être insensible. Elle se tenait un peu loin de lui, regardant Stephen s'en aller, enfin… Totalement absorbé par sa contemplation, il ne réalisa pas qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il reprit contact avec la réalité en sentant une main s'abattre contre sa joue gauche. Elle le fixait, les yeux pleins de rage et aussi de tristesse.

« Celle là, elle t'attendait depuis longtemps, maintenant, du balai ! J'ai des choses à faire ! »

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Pas après qu'elle se soit donné tant de mal pour que sa vie est un semblant de normalité !

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Cette gêne que causent les gènes.

Disclaimer Les personnages de Heroes ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage parce que je ferais moins de conneries que les scénaristes... Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic et bla et bla et bla...

Spoiler Toute la saison 1

Résumé Peter et Nathan ont survécu. Il va falloir maintenant vivre avec des sentiments qui ne devraient pas exister…

Avertissement Fic Pairecest, à vos risques et périls….

Note de l'auteur J'ai vu les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 1 en Anglais non sous-titrés, donc si y'a de petites incohérence, excusez-moi...

Merci beaucoup à mes trois revieuweuses ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que cette fic est lue !! En ce qui concerne Marie, elle n'était que le prétexte au réveil de Peter, je sais que la manière dont j'en ai parlé laissé supposé un rôle plus important mais ce n'était pas le cas… Et si y'en a qui se posa la question, voui ce bon vieux Tonton Claude a épousé sa nièce :D

Encore une tite chose… Il y'a une scène un peu… Je ne sais pas comment dire, c'est pas du NC-17, je vais monter le rating de la fic en M mais c'est quand même super soft…

Bonne lecture !!

Chap. 4

Peter avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios pour leurs retrouvailles, il n'avait rien eu de mieux à faire en attendant de se décider à venir. Cependant, la gifle n'avait jamais été au programme. Gifle qui lui était réservée depuis quelques temps d'après les dires de Claire.

« Oh, elle m'attendait ? Je serais bien venu la chercher plus tôt mais il se trouve qu'une certaine personne m'avait demandé qu'on ne se voit plus… »

1 à 0 zéro pour lui.

Si elle voulait jouer à ça, il refusait d'être le seul responsable de leur éloignement. Il n'avait fait que suivre les désirs de Claire rien de plus. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, qu'elle lui en veuille d'être venu, il aurait pu le comprendre mais qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir respecté ce qu'elle voulait, ça le dépassait.

« Il y'a quand même une différence entre ne plus se voir et disparaître du jour au lendemain et ne plus donner de nouvelles ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de regretter mes paroles que tu t'étais évaporé dans la nature ! Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que ça a fait aux gens qui t'aiment ! »

1 à 1.

Elle laissait s'exprimer tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait accumulé en elle au cours de ces quatre années interminables. A peine quelques jours après son retour à Odessa, elle était revenue à New-York, mais il s'était déjà envolé pour elle ne savait où. Nathan et elle avaient fait en sorte de le retrouver en vain. Elle avait finit par renoncer à l'idée de le revoir un jour et avait tenté de continuer à vivre. Ça avait été dur les premiers temps, elle avait réussit à convaincre son père de la laisser s'installer chez les Petrelli. Elle attendait un signe de Peter, une nouvelle, n'importe quoi qui lui dise qu'il allait bien mais rien n'était arrivé. Peu à peu, elle avait repris le dessus, avait fait des connaissances tout en fuyant tous ceux qui voulaient plus qu'une simple amitié. Et puis, il y'avait eu Stephen. Trop occupé à s'aimer lui-même pour avoir besoin qu'on l'aime vraiment, l'homme idéal pour elle…

« Les gens qui m'aiment ? Tu en fais partie ? »

Le terrain était en train de devenir glissant mais il était venu ici pour faire en sorte que le mariage n'ait pas lieu et il la pousserait dans ses derniers retranchements si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il la vit pâlir et hésiter avant de répondre :

« Bien sur que je t'aime… C'est le principe de la famille, des gens qu'on a du mal à supporter mais qu'on aime quand même… »

2 à 1 pour elle.

Il regretta d'avoir posé la question. Ainsi, c'est tout ce qu'il était désormais, un membre de sa famille. Il ne pouvait se faire à cette idée, il l'aimait ! Il la désirait de tout son être depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait croisée. Elle avait rendu les autres femmes insignifiantes à ses yeux. A tel point que même la mort de Simone ne l'avait presque pas affecté.

« Et si ça ne me suffit pas d'être juste ton oncle… »

Il prenait le risque de se mettre à nu, d'admettre que ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas changé. Il n'avait rien à perdre, tout à gagner. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mettre son destin entre les mains d'une autre personne. Elle avait toutes les cartes en jeu, elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait, en un seul mot, elle pouvait l'anéantir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« On ne choisit pas ce genre de chose… »

3 à 1 pour elle.

Elle commençait à faiblir, elle n'arrivait pas à rester aussi froide qu'elle le devait. Si elle se laissait aller, elle allait souffrir, elle avait déjà eu trop mal, elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Cela avait été trop difficile de parvenir à accepter qu'il ne serait jamais rien de plus que son oncle.

« En plus, tu n'as pas choisi le bon jour pour revenir…, lui reprocha-t-elle mais déjà sa voix n'était plus aussi ferme qu'avant.  
-Tu aurais préféré demain ? En plein milieu de la cérémonie de ton mariage ? »

3 à 2, toujours l'avantage pour Claire.

Elle recula d'un pas, se demandant comment il pouvait savoir, personne n'avait pu le prévenir, personne ne savait où il était… A moins que quelqu'un l'ait su et n'ait pas jugé bon de la prévenir.

« Qui …, commença-t-elle. Comment est-ce que… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, presque honteuse. C'était plus facile quand elle pensait qu'il ne savait pas mais là, elle se sentait coupable, elle l'avait trahi… Non, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, ce qui se passait n'était pas une trahison. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre mais elle manquait de crédibilité à ses propres yeux.

« Va-t-en. »

Elle devait l'éloigner d'elle, c'était sa seule option, tant qu'il serait là, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister.

« Pour que tu me le reproche une nouvelle fois ? »

3 à 3.

Il avait fait l'erreur de l'écouter la première fois, mais les choses ne se reproduiraient pas. Il réalisait maintenant que c'était il y a quatre ans qu'il aurait du se battre pour elle, il était peut être déjà trop tard.  
Il vint prés d'elle et en la fixant, il lui dit :

« Je t'aime Claire, et toujours pas comme un oncle doit aimer sa nièce. »

Elle détourna les yeux de lui et répéta obstinément:

« Va-t-en.  
-Si je pars, c'est pour toujours cette fois… Je ne reviendrais pas. »

Il passa devant elle et se dirigea vers la porte, le cœur brisé.

« Non, s'écria-t-elle. Tu comptes disparaître totalement une nouvelle fois ? »

Elle s'efforçait d'être brave, de ne pas pleurer… Pas encore, pas tant qu'il serait là.

« Bien sur, je ne tiens pas à avoir des nouvelles de ton parfait bonheur avec monsieur Stephen. Je suis égoïste, ça devrait me suffire de te savoir heureuse, mais ça me tue que ça soit avec un autre que moi.  
- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça encore… Nous laisser sans nouvelles, sans savoir comment tu vas sans… Sans te voir…  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, dit-il en soupirant.  
-Bien sur que si ! Mais je ne peux pas l'avoir… Je ne peux pas être avec toi… »

C'est tout ce qu'il attendait, tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa par la taille et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne l'embrassait pas, il l'effleurait à peine. Elle pouvait aisément le repousser si elle le désirait.

Aussitôt, Claire passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et lui rendit son baiser avec une fougue trop longtemps retenue. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle serait capable de vivre sans cet homme ? Il était la raison qui l'avait poussée à venir vivre ici. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait d'autre but que de le retrouver, le revoir au moins une fois. Sa conscience et la morale lui disaient de le repousser mais chaque parcelle de son corps et de son âme ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que jamais plus elle ne soit séparée de lui. Elle était enfin à sa place, dans ses bras. Les lèvres de Peter quittèrent les siennes et descendirent doucement jusqu'à son cou qu'il embrassa à nouveau, s'il avait été un vampire, elle l'aurait soupçonné de vouloir la mordre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. Elle grogna de frustration quand il s'arrêta. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

« Si on continue, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter… Et demain, il sera trop tard pour regretter », murmura-t-il doucement, comme s'il lui révélait un secret de la plus haute importance.

Il lui laissait une dernière chance, pour être sûr que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'eut pas de doute, maintenant qu'elle s'était engagée sur cette voie, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Elle le voulait et vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, leurs désirs étaient très compatibles. Elle lui rendit son sourire, lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers un couloir. Deux portes, elle hésita un instant puis ouvrit celle de gauche.  
A droite, c'était sa chambre… Leur chambre, à Stephen et elle et malgré tout, elle aurait trouvé ça trop sordide d'y faire entrer Peter. Le peu de raison qui lui restait la poussait à ne pas confronter deux univers trop différents. Elle allait renier sa morale, sa raison… Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça dans un lit où elle s'était offerte à celui qui risquait de ne plus être son futur mari.  
A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur eux qu'ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, le besoin de sentir la peau de l'autre se fit plus pressant que jamais. La veste de Peter fut la première à être expédiée au sol. Claire s'attaqua ensuite à déboutonner la chemise de Peter pendant que les mains de ce dernier s'aventuraient sous le t-shirt de sa future amante. Ils prenaient leur temps, ne voulant pas par leur précipitation gâcher un moment qu'ils avaient tant attendu. Peter avait même du mal à y croire, se demandant s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver. Non, il est des sensations qu'un rêve ne peut pas procurer… Il ne rêvait plus, il vivait, il réalisait son rêve ! Un à un, les vêtements qui n'avaient pas leur place entre eux disparurent. Délicatement, il l'allongea sur le lit et entreprit de la découvrit avec ses mains et ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait, la caressait, découvrant chaque parcelle de son corps. Il voulait graver ses instants à tout jamais, qui sait s'ils se reproduiraient un jour. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre. Il était en elle, ils étaient complets pour la première fois de leur vie. Les ongles de Claire s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Peter, traçant un léger sillon qui se referma immédiatement. Doucement, ils se mirent à bouger en rythme, le rythme de cette danse aussi vieille que l'amour lui-même. Ils s'aimaient, le monde autour d'eux disparaissait, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle partie la première pour le septième ciel où il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.  
Leurs corps étaient entrelacés, se rapprochant et s'éloignant au rythme de leur respiration. Ils venaient de faire une chose que jamais un oncle et sa nièce n'auraient du se permettre. Et pourtant ça n'avait pas eu d'importance quand il l'avait sentit frémir sous ses caresses. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux alors ils s'étaient laissés aller. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle et elle déposa sa tête contre son torse. Voilà, son rêve venait de se réaliser…

Endormie, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés sur son oreiller, l'air serein, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres, Claire représentait tout ce que Peter désirait… Et tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il avait manqué de discernement, malgré leurs sentiments, elle n'en restait pas moins sa nièce. Il se devait d'être réaliste. Assis sur un grand fauteuil, il l'observait dans son sommeil, image d'une pureté qu'il venait de ternir. Il était le plus vieux, c'était à lui de prendre la décision qui s'imposait. Elle vivait dans un grand appartement, tout le confort et la technologie à son service. Que pouvait-il lui offrir ?

_Quatre vents sur un passé, mes rêves envolés  
Mais qu'aurait donc cet autre que je n'ai ?  
Ne le saurai-je jamais ?_

Il ne pouvait rester dans une zone trop urbanisée, même s'il avait réussit à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, il ne prendrait jamais le risque de perdre le contrôle. Il allait devoir repartir en Afrique, reprendre sa vie de bohême, Claire méritait mieux que ça. Il détestait Stephen mais il savait qu'il était le seul capable d'offrir à la jeune femme une vie digne d'elle. S'aimer ne faisait pas tout. C'était le choix le plus dur qu'il ait eu à faire, il n'avait cependant pas d'autre solution. Il aurait été prêt à tout pour n'être pas obligé de devoir fuir une nouvelle fois, pour pouvoir rester auprès d'elle, pouvoir l'aimer chaque jour… Ce n'était pas son destin.

_Moi j'aurais tout fait pour elle, pour un simple mot  
Que lui donne l'autre que je n'offrirais ?  
Elle était mon vent mes ailes, ma vie en plus beau  
Etait-elle trop belle ou suis-je trop sot ?_

Son seul crime avait était d'y croire. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il suffisait de l'aimer assez pour que tout s'arrange. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça, il ne pouvait lutter contre son ADN. Il était son oncle, continuer à l'aimer, c'était la condamner à fuir le monde, fuir la vie. Il partirait seul, n'emmenant avec lui que le souvenir de cette nuit qui resterait vivace dans sa mémoire. C'est tout ce qu'il aurait, il ne pouvait plus compter sur son rêve maintenant que ce dernier c'était réalisé. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de Claire et il n'était pas conciliable avec le sien.  
La jeune femme bougea dans le lit mais ne se réveilla pas, elle s'était juste tournée un peu plus vers lui. Il avait songé à partir de nuit, comme un voleur, lui laissant voir cette nuit comme un songe qui n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu. Il avait renoncé, il avait des choses à lui dire avant. S'il partait sans explications, il ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'elle ferait, sans doute une bêtise, c'est pour ça qu'il allait rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience. Ce qui lui conseillerait lui écorcherait la bouche mais c'était pour son bien.

_Caresses, égards et baisers, je n'ai pas su faire  
La partager me soufflait Lucifer  
Depuis je rêve d'enfer…_

Un petit réveil digital affichait 1h26 a.m, il était encore tôt. Il eut la tentation d'aller la rejoindre, histoire de sentir son corps contre le sien une dernière fois. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux et se leva. Il tira les draps avec beaucoup de douceur et les remonta sur Claire. Du bout des doigts, il lui effleura le visage, il repoussa une mèche blonde qui tombait sur son front. Il se serait damné pour que le temps se fige sur cet instant. Avec un soupir de résignation, il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, attendant que la belle endormie se réveille.

Quand elle émergea, la première chose que Claire réalisa, c'est qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Elle se redressa d'un coup, la peur au ventre. La peur qu'il soit partit. Elle fut soulagée en le discernant non loin d'elle, le jour n'était pas encore levé, elle pouvait juste le deviner dans l'ombre. Il vint vers elle, s'assit sur le lit de manière à lui faire face.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il avait employé. C'est le ton qu'on emploie quand on veut dire quelque chose qui va déplaire. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire aussi facilement, elle s'était donné trop de mal pour renoncer à lui une première fois, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle avait craqué qu'elle allait rester sans rien faire et le regarder partir.

« Je t'écoute… »

Pour l'instant, elle le laissait dire, une fois qu'il aurait posé ses arguments, elle serait mieux à même de les contrer. Du moins, elle l'espérait, elle n'était pas encore très bien réveillée et n'était pas sure de pouvoir le contredire.

« Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit était sans doute la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie… »

Elle reprit espoir, peut être que son cerveau encore embué n'avait pas bien interpréter le ton de sa voix, tout le monde peu se tromper.

« … Mais c'était une erreur. »

L'espoir partit aussi vite qu'il était venu et il fut remplacé par des larmes. Peter s'en voulu, il n'aurait pas du parler d'erreur. Il voulait juste qu'elle comprenne que ça ne devait jamais se reproduire. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, elle chercha à se dégager de son étreinte puis se laissa aller.

« Tu peux pas m'abandonner encore, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
- Ça sera différent cette fois. Claire, je te promets que je t'écrirais aussi souvent que se sera humainement possible mais je ne peux pas rester.  
- Alors emmène-moi avec toi… Ne me laisse pas ici sans toi. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure suppliant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il l'enlevait et partait avec elle pour l'Afrique, là où personne ne les connaissait, là où personne ne pouvait les juger.

« Non … Tu dois te marier aujourd'hui. »

Aucune des paroles qu'il avait eu à prononcer de toute sa vie ne lui avait était plus difficile que celle là. C'était lui qui avait créé cette situation, c'était donc à lui de se montrer raisonnable et d'y mettre fin. Elle allait parler mais il l'en empêcha et reprit :

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir Claire. Je vis en Afrique, je n'ai pas de maison, pas de lieu de vie fixe, je parcours le désert à longueur d'année. Epouse Stephen, laisse le te rendre heureuse.  
-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être heureuse sans toi ? »

Il lui caressa les cheveux et y déposa un baiser. Il posa sa main droite sur la nuque de la jeune femme et se concentra. Ce pouvoir, était le premier qu'il avait obtenu en Afrique, il faisait se détendre les gens, poussé à un niveau plus important, il les endormait. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Claire était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il la coucha, l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de quitter sa chambre.

« Au revoir … »

Non, toujours pas d'adieu, il avait encore des choses à faire, des choses à lui dire mais d'abord, elle devait se marier…

« Debout là dedans ! »

Rideaux qui s'ouvrent, lumière vive qui entre dans la pièce. Claire grogna puis mit son drap par-dessus sa tête pour ne pas être éblouie.

« Maman ! Je dors !!  
-Allons, qu'elle drôle d'idée ! Depuis quand fait-on la grasse matinée le jour de son mariage ? »

Sa mère adoptive tira le drap d'un coup sec.

« Debout jeune fille ! Il faut te préparer !  
-S'il te plait ! Laisse-moi dormir… Je veux plus me marier.  
-On dit toutes ça, soupira sa mère. C'est rien qu'une petite angoisse passagère, ça va aller. »

Elle prit sa fille par le bras et la força à se lever, il n'était pas loin de huit heures, le mariage devait avoir lieu a six heures de l'après-midi ce qui lui leur laissait parfaitement le temps nécessaire à la préparation.

« Je dois juste m'habiller, me maquiller et me coiffer, je le fais tous les jours en moins d'une demi-heure, tu ne crois pas que 10h ça fait un peu trop… »

Mais sa mère ne l'écoutait déjà plus et l'entraînait dans le salon. Là se trouvait sa mère biologique, Heidi et la mère de Stephen. Elle était foutue, plus d'échappatoires possible. Elle les laissa faire, comme une automate, elles la bichonnaient, la lavaient, vérifiaient que la robe était en bon état, Claire n'avait même pas l'impression que c'était elle la mariée, elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice qui regardait les abeilles travailleuses s'agiter autour d'elle.  
Une nouvelle personne arriva, Dana, sœur de Stephen et accessoirement coiffeuse ce qui fit que Claire n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire pour la personne qui allait s'occuper de ses cheveux. Pendant qu'elle arrangeait en un chignon les mèches blondes de sa future belle sœur, Dana lui parlait :

« Tu as tellement de chance ! Mon frère est tellement amoureux de toi. »

C'était tout ce qu'il lui manquait, qu'on la fasse culpabiliser. La coiffeuse laissa quelques mèches libres auxquelles elle donna une ondulation avec un fer à friser.

« Tu vas être la plus belle des mariées. »

Et aussi la plus malheureuse, pensa Claire

Ses mères l'aidèrent à passer sa robe pendant qu'Heidi lui passait un collier autour du cou, une chaîne en argent qui portait une perle noire de Tahiti.  
Toujours étrangère à elle-même, Claire fut conduite jusqu'au lieu de réception. Il y'avait déjà du monde...  
Elle avança jusqu'à l'autel au bras de Noah Bennet, Nathan n'était pas encore là, il avait une importante réunion mais il avait promis à sa fille qu'il serait présent pour la petite fête qui devait avoir lieu après le mariage. Dans la foule, elle chercha Peter mais il n'y était pas. Elle avançait inexorablement vers son avenir même si l'idée ne l'enchantait pas. 

A l'inévitable question, elle répondit « oui », après une vague hésitation et avoir vérifié une dernière fois que Peter n'était pas là.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Cette gêne que causent les gènes.

Disclaimer Les personnages de Heroes ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage parce que je ferais moins de conneries que les scénaristes... Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic et bla et bla et bla...

Spoiler Toute la saison 1

Résumé Peter et Nathan ont survécu. Il va falloir maintenant vivre avec des sentiments qui ne devraient pas exister…

Avertissement Fic Pairecest, à vos risques et périls….

Note de l'auteur J'ai vu les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 1 en Anglais non sous-titrés, donc si y'a de petites incohérence, excusez-moi...

Désolée pour l'attente entre le chapitre 4 et celui là mais l'ordi de ma béta a grillé et ça n'a pas était simple de faire corriger ce chapitre….

Et merci à Zaika pour sa review qui m'a encouragé à continuer xxx

Chap. 5

Les gens dansaient, s'amusaient, riaient, venaient la féliciter. Elle les remerciait d'un sourire forcé avant de les fuir le plus vite possible. Son mari avait un peu abusé du champagne et il était déjà presque ivre alors que le repas n'était même pas terminé. Lui et ses amis parlaient fort et rigolaient comme des débiles dans leur coin. Et Claire était seule. Elle les regardait tous, c'était injuste, ça aurait du être le plus beau jour de sa vie mais en fait, c'était le pire. Elle alla aux toilettes, là au moins on la laisserait tranquille. Elle s'enferma dans une des cabines et se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de dire « non ».  
Elle entendit une personne entrer, elle croisa les doigts pour qu'elle s'en aille vite mais ça devait pas être son jour de chance. Trois coups furent frappés contre la porte de sa cabine suivit d'une voix :

« Claire, sors de là…  
-Heidi, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
-Peter est là et il te cherche. »

Heidi n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'elle avait ouvert, le seul fait d'entendre le nom de Peter avait suffit à la faire réagir au quart de tour.

« Où est-il ?  
-J'en ai pas la moindre idée mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour te faire sortir. »

Claire croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur. Sans qu'elle n'ait jamais compris comment ou pourquoi, Heidi avait toujours semblait deviner ce qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela des paroles de Peter, il vivait en Afrique…

« C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-telle. Heidi, la prochaine fois que tu iras en Afrique, contente-toi de faire de l'humanitaire ! »

Si ses yeux avaient été des armes, la femme brune aurait été en très mauvaise posture. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Peter avait débarqué juste au moment où il ne fallait pas.

« Il est donc venu… Que c'est-il passé ? »

Heidi ne niait pas, à quoi bon, Claire n'était pas stupide, ça n'aurait rien changé qu'elle lui mente.

« On s'est envoyé en l'air, dit-elle la voix pleine de colère. Puis il est parti en me disant de me marier ! Et pauvre fille que je suis-je l'ai écouté ! Ce mariage est pourri ! Vivement que la journée se finisse ! »

L'ainée regarda la jeune femme, triste pour elle. Elle avait pensé que le retour de Peter pourrait lui faire du bien mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Claire n'était pas vraiment heureuse avec Stephen et si Claire disait vrai et qu'elle avait vraiment couché avec son oncle, ça allait être pire. Heidi n'était pas choqué par cette révélation, ça devait bien finir par arriver, il y'avait trop de sentiments entre ces deux là pour qu'ils restent enfouis indéfiniment. Pourquoi était-il reparti ? Ça, elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

« Cette journée n'a pas que des mauvais cotés quand même, tenta-t-elle pour lui remonter le moral.  
-Ah bon, si t'en trouves un de bon, fais moi signe. »

Elle quitta les toilettes et alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour ruminer tranquillement mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de la brune. Il y'eut un moment de silence où Claire observa tous les invités. Evidement, tous ceux qui avaient survécus à Sylar étaient présents. Hiro qui avait amené Ando avec lui, ils essayaient de se fondre dans la foule et parlaient un peu avec tout le monde. Un peu plus loin, sur la piste de dance, Nikki et DL dansaient, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, d'avoir faillit être séparés les avait rapprochés plus que jamais. Prés d'eux, Molly et Micah qui essayaient de faire comme les grands mais le jeune garçon n'était pas très doué pour danser. Tout ça se déroulé sur le regard attendrit de Matt et sa femme Janice qui avaient adopté Molly, Nathan ayant fait en sorte de leur facilité les choses grâce à son nouveau statu. Le couple songeait à ne pas trop tarder, ils avaient confié leur fils de trois ans et quelques mois à la baby-sitter de l'hôtel dans lequel ils étaient descendus et n'était pas vraiment rassurés.  
Après, bien sur, les parents des mariés, sauf Nathan, des amis, de simples connaissances, et quelques piques assiettes qui n'étaient là que parce qu'il y'avait un buffet.

« Non, vraiment rien de bon, dit Claire à Heidi. Nathan n'est même pas là ! Mon… mari »

Elle avait eu du mal à dire le mot et l'avait prononcé avec un certain dédain.

« Mon marié est ivre ce qui me condamne à rester assise sur cette chaise pour le reste de la soirée. Je voudrais bien danser mais Stephen n'est pas disponible et vu sa jalousie, je préfère éviter la scène de ménage demain matin. Donc, soit papa Bennet, qui se casserait les deux jambes plutôt que de mettre un pied sur une piste de dance et papa Petrelli qui ne se donne même pas la peine d'assister au mariage de sa fille… Des suggestions ? «

Heidi ne répondit pas, c'était plus sage, une parole de trop et Claire s'en irait, ce qui serait vraiment du plus mauvais effet. Elle la connaissait assez pour prévoir ses réactions… Enfin, elle croyait aussi connaître Peter et elle s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

« Je veux danser, soupira Claire. Danser jusqu'à en perdre la tête.  
- Ça, je dois pouvoir t'y aider, déclara une voix masculine derrière elle. »

Claire se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et sourit à son propriétaire.

« Tu tiendras même pas deux danses, le défia-t-elle.  
-Ta confiance me touche… »

Il tendit une main vers elle pour l'inviter à danser, elle eut un petit rire puis accepta l'invitation.

« Si tu arrives à me faire tourner la tête, je te pardonnerais peut être ton retard.  
-C'est trop d'honneur, tu me donnes trente secondes, il faut que j'embrasse ma femme d'abord. »

Nathan se pencha vers Heidi et lui vola un baiser.

« Tu m'excuses, devoir paternel…  
-Sans problèmes, fais la danser, elle en a besoin. »

Père et fille dansaient en silence. Elle avait appuyé sa tête contre son torse et fermé les yeux. Elle n'était présente que physiquement, son esprit lui vagabondait, rêvait… Rêvait d'un autre cavalier.  
La musique s'arrêta quelques secondes avant qu'une autre ne reprenne. Alors que commençait la troisième chanson depuis qu'ils étaient sur la piste de danse…

« On échange nos partenaires ? »

Heidi et Peter se tenaient juste à coté d'eux, ils ne les avaient même pas remarqués. Une fois la surprise passé, Nathan étreignit son frère dans ses bras heureux de le revoir vivant et en un seul morceau.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.  
-Le plaisir est partagé…. Tu me laisses Claires pour quelques danses ?  
-Je t'en prie... »

Nathan prit alors sa femme par la taille, il avait certes apprécié de danser avec sa fille mais c'était quand même mieux avec Heidi.

Peter et Claire était enlacés si étroitement qu'il aurait été impossible de glisser une feuille de papier entre eux. S'il n'avait pas été son oncle, les gens se seraient posé des questions sur la nature de leur relation. Heureusement, hormis Heidi, personne ne se doutait des sentiments qui les unissaient. Ils ne s'interrompaient que lorsqu'un des invités s'en allaient et souhaitaient dire au revoir à la jeune femme. Il ne resta bientôt plus que le Nathan et Heidi.

« Toutes nos félicitations. Tu veux qu'on t'aide à le ramener, proposa son père en montrant Stephen. »

Le marié était endormi, empestait l'alcool et ronflait bruyamment la bouche entrouverte.

« Non, je m'en occupe, vous en fait pas, répondit Peter à la place de Claire. »

Dernier au revoir et le couple quitta la salle de fête à son tour. Claire jeta un regard plein de mépris sur son mari et s'en alla à son tour.

« Eh, attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de lui ?  
-Il aura qu'à se prendre un taxi, ce n'est pas mon problème ! C'est lui qui voulait se marier !  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser ici ?  
-Je vais me gêner ! T'as qu'à lui tenir la main si tu veux… Mais pourquoi je t'ai écouté ?! J'aurais jamais du l'épouser ! »

Elle tourna les talons, Peter la suivit. Ils marchèrent un moment cote à cote avant qu'il se décide à prendre la parole.

« Je… J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il fouilla dans les poches du costume qu'il avait loué spécialement pour l'événement et en sortit un petit écrin en velours noir sur lequel se dessinait l'emblème d'une grande bijouterie. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une bague, assez simple, en or, avec un rubis éclatant. Il la lui tendit.

« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu la porte jusqu'à ce que tu regrettes notre nuit… »

Elle la prit et la passa à son annuaire droit, elle aurait préférait au gauche, mais son alliance s'y trouvait déjà.

« Je ne la quitterais jamais je pense…  
-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais… Tu la quitteras le jour où tu n'auras plus besoin de te dire que je t'aime à des milliers de kilomètres de toi. »

Il héla un taxi qui passait à leur niveau. Il ouvrit la portière arrière pour Claire.

« Laisse à Stephen une chance de te rendre heureuse. Laisse-lui une chance de te donner envie de quitter cette bague.  
-Je peux toujours essayer. »

Elle manquait de crédibilité, elle rajouta :

« N'oublie pas de m'écrire.  
-Promis. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front malgré l'envie qu'il avait de gouter à ses lèvres une dernière fois.

« C'est un adieu cette fois, dit-il à regret. Je t'aime Claire.  
-Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle lui donna un baiser, essayant d'y mettre tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter mais un seul était loin d'être suffisant. Elle s'engouffra dans le taxi et baissa la vitre.

« Quand est-ce que tu repars ? »

Il jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Mon avion décolle dans 4 heures. »

Il ordonna au chauffeur du taxi de démarrer et il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

* * *

Le monde, la foule, l'agitation, il avait perdu l'habitude de tout ça. Il passa par les guichets pour se faire enregistrer. Il déposa son unique sac de voyage sur le tapis roulant pendant que l'hôtesse vérifiait son billet et son identité.

"Votre vol aura sans doute du retard, lui apprit-elle. Ce vol a toujours du retard, vous avez du temps à perdre..."

Peter la remercia, récupéra ses papiers et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement. Il en avait pour trois heures d'attente voir plus si les prédictions de l'hôtesse d'accueil se révélaient exactes. Il décida de faire un détour par la boutique de l'aéroport afin de s'acheter quelque chose à lire, il allait en avoir besoin. Et puis c'était mieux que de passer ces trois heures à penser à Claire et se dire qu'il venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie en lui disant de se marier.  
Il délaissa sans hésitation la presse à scandale, premièrement, il ne tiendrait pas trois heures avec ça et deuxièmement, la plus part des magazines de ce genre consacrait au moins un article aux présidentielles qui approchaient à grands pas. Présidentielles, Nathan, Claire, pas idéal pour se changer les idées. Après une bonne demi-heure, il opta pour un roman, _Prisonniers du temps_ de Michael Crichton. Il n'était pas spécialement adepte de science-fiction mais le résumé semblait accrocheur et le livre assez gros pour l'occuper le temps qu'il faudrait.

Le taxi la déposa devant chez elle, elle paya la course et monta à son appartement. Tout était en désordre, il y'avait même une chaise couché sur le sol, Claire ne prit même pas la peine de la relever, Stephen n'aurait qu'à le faire quand il reviendrait après avoir dessoulé! Elle en voulait à son mari d'avoir eu cette attitude indécente. Déjà qu'elle n'avait plus envie de se marier, il venait de la dégouter définitivement de la vie à deux, du moins avec lui. Peter avait raison, jusqu'à hier soir, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Tout était clair désormais, elle s'était trompée, elle se devait de réparer son erreur et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Elle mit sans dessus dessous la pièce qui servait de bureau à Stephen avant de trouver ce qu'elle chercher, elle feuilleta l'annuaire téléphonique les mains tremblantes et finit par trouver un homme qui pourrait l'aider dans ses projets. On était dimanche et il était prêt de deux heures du matin, trop tôt et certainement pas le bon jour pour mettre en route la procédure. Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que de patienter jusqu'à Lundi. D'ici là, elle devait faire en sorte de garder secrètes ses envies, elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de sa route.  
Elle se mit à l'aise et réduisit sa robe de mariée en lambeaux. Si jamais Stephen rentrait avant Lundi et posait des questions, elle lui dirait que s'il n'avait pas était soul au point de ne pouvoir se lever, elle n'aurait pas eu à rentrer seul et rien ne serait arrivé. Elle avait eut sa dose de culpabilité, chacun sn tour. Ce mariage n'était qu'une mascarade, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était voilée la face aussi longtemps et en plus, elle était allée jusqu'au bout. Mais contrairement à ce que certains prétendent, il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire demi-tour, il suffit d'en avoir très envie, et sur ce point, elle en avait à revendre.  
En dehors de quelques formalités, elle devait aussi préparer le terrain, elle appela un taxi, en faisant vite, elle avait encore le temps...

L'aéroport JFK est immense, si on n'a pas l'habitude, il est plus que facile de s'y perdre. Heureusement, Claire savait exactement où elle devait se rendre. D'abord, vérifier les horaires et les portes d'embarquement, ensuite, acheter un billet, n'importe lequel, de toutes façons, elle ne prendrait pas l'avion, elle voulait juste avoir accès à la salle d'embarquement.  
La jeune femme du faire appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'hôtesse. Elle voulait bien admettre que c'était étrange de vouloir un billet sans destination précise mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour lui prendre la tête comme ça. Après une discussion plutôt houleuse, un chèque signé et la menace d'une gifle, Claire obtint enfin un billet, comble de l'ironie, en partance pour le Texas.  
Elle se mit à courir, heureusement, il n'y avait pas trop de monde à la sécurité et elle put passer rapidement. Il faut dire que l'heure matinale n'encourageait pas les voyageurs à prendre le départ. Mais au moins, cela avait l'avantage de lui permettre de ne pas trop perdre de temps et elle le repérerait plus difficilement dans la foule qui serait plus importante d'ici une heure ou deux. Elle parcouru la salle des yeux, il n'était nulle part en vue, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'heure. Elle avait perdu vraiment beaucoup de temps au guichet. Les passagers du vol pour l'Angola étaient déjà en train d'embarquer. Seul vol prévu direction l'Afrique dans la tranche horaire que Peter lui avait indiqué. Porte H, elle devait faire vite. Elle finit par le voir, il faisait la queue, le nez plongé dans un livre.

"Peter, cria-t-elle."

Il ne l'entendit pas, la queue avança d'une personne, il était le prochain. Nouvelle course, nouvel appel, cette fois-ci, il leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Une tornade blonde arriva prés de lui un peu essoufflé.

"Ne pars pas."

Il était surpris de la voir ici, il pensait qu'après leurs adieux, c'était vraiment fini. Des lettres et rien d'autre, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir tous les jours sans la toucher, sans l'avoir prés de lui, sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

"Je n'ai pas le choix... Je n'en ai pas envie, ça serait trop dur. "

C'était à lui de se faire enregistrer, derrière lui les gens rouspétaient, il se mit de coté pour les laisser passer.

"Tu es mariée, si je ne peux pas être avec toi, je préfère ne pas te voir. Tu avais raison il y'a quatre ans, j'aurais même jamais du revenir. A cause de ça, tu vas souffrir et je m'en veux... Si je pouvais, j'effacerais ta mémoire mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir...  
- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'en pris reste..., le supplia-t-elle.  
-Non."

Il tendit son billet à l'hôtesse, il ne manquait plus que lui. Il s'engagea ensuite dans le tunnel qui le conduirait jusqu'à l'avion. Elle l'interpella dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis.

"Je t'aime Peter!"

Il se retourna vers elle.

"Je t'aime aussi. Tu est mon âme-sœur."

Il partit, sachant que c'était la dernière fois que ses pieds foulaient le sol américain.

La première chose que fit Claire en quittant l'aéroport fut de confier son alliance à une poubelle publique. Si un clochard s'amusait à y fouiller, il connaitrait son jour de chance.

* * *

Il avait la bouche pâteuse, les idées embrumées et des courbatures sur tous le corps. Un rouleau compresseur avait du lui passer dessus, il ne voyait pas d'autre explications. Par contre, il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi quelqu'un le secouait avec autant de douceur qu'un camionneur.

"Monsieur! Monsieur! Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici!" lui disait une voix avec un fort accent Mexicain.

Stephen n'appréciait pas du tout ce traitement, il repoussa la main qui le bougeait. Il ne pouvait pas se doutait qu'il n'était qu'en équilibre précaire sur la chaise qui lui avait servit de lit de fortune. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qui lui arrivait, il tomba de sa chaise et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

"Claire... appela-t-il piteusement.  
-M'appelle pas Claire moi! Allez, du balai! J'ai mon ménage à faire! Ouste!"

Encore cette voix à l'accent mexicain. Qu'est-ce que cette intruse venait faire chez lui? Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, lui et Claire étaient loin d'avoir les moyens de s'offrir les services d'une femme de ménage. Sans compter qu'il est très dur de raisonner convenablement avec une gueule de bois telle que la sienne. Ses esprits se firent subitement plus clairs quand de l'eau glacée lui fut jeté dessus.  
Constatation N°1 : il n'était pas chez lui. Constatation N°2 : aucune trace de sa femme dans les parages.

"Où qu'elle est ma femme?!  
-Qu'est-ce j'en sais! Si vous êtes pas capable de la garder auprès de vous, vous avez qu'à lui mettre une laisse."

Le cerveau de Stephen, encore imbibé d'alcool trouva que la laisse était une idée de génie, il faudrait qu'il en achète une dans les plus bref délais.

"Et où qu'elles sont mes affaires?"

La femme de ménage avait commencé à ranger la salle, elle était prête à tout pour que cet hurluberlu s'en aille, il la retardait.

"Vous devriez aller voir aux vestiaires."

Sans même avoir la politesse de la remercier ou de lui dire au revoir, il tituba jusqu'aux vestiaires. Vides! Il était sans argent et sans téléphone. Cela compromettait grandement ses chances de rentrer rapidement chez lui. Il avait le choix entre la marche à pieds ou l'autostop et vu son état, il jugeait plus sage de ne pas faire subir à son estomac un trajet en voiture. Pas immédiatement en tout cas, il serait toujours à temps de faire appel à la générosité des automobilistes quand il aurait décuvé. Il marcha un bon bout de temps avant d'avoir évacué les restes d'alcool et c'est seulement là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait dans la mauvaise direction. Il leva son pouce et fit du stop, il ne voulait plus faire un pas de plus. Avec son smoking tout froissé, sa tête à faire peur et sa coiffure en désordre, il n'inspirait pas confiance et personne ne s'arrêtait.

Claire fut réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle se leva à regret et se rendit dans le salon en trainant des pieds.

"Quoi?"

Pas envie d'être poli si son interlocuteur voulait un bon accueil, il aurait mieux fait d'appeler plus tard.

"Quelle bonne humeur, ça te réussit pas le mariage, dit sarcastiquement Nathan.  
-Oh ça va, je me passe de tes commentaires. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais bien rentré malgré l'état de Stephen et aussi si tu savais dans quel hôtel est descendu Peter.  
-Je suis bien rentrée... Peter est déjà repartit, désolée Nathan."

Elle omit de lui dire que Stephen ne l'avait pas beaucoup gêné pour rentrer parce qu'elle l'avait laissé sur place.

"Déjà? "

Dans ce simple petit mot s'exprimait toute sa déception, s'il avait su, il aurait essayé de parler à son frère hier. Même si entre eux il y'avait souvent eu des désaccords, il l'aimait beaucoup et il lui avait manqué.

"Je vais te laisser, salut Stephen de ma part.  
-Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir Nathan."

Elle n'avait jamais réussit à l'appeler Papa, ça aurait été trop dérangeant à cause de son amour pour Peter. Ils raccrochèrent et elle retourna se coucher, dans la chambre d'amis, bien sur. Elle y avait passé la nuit et comptait bien y passer aussi la nuit à venir, seul endroit de l'appartement où elle avait plus de souvenirs avec Peter qu'avec le crétin qui lui servait de mari.  
Elle se leva définitivement en début d'après midi, toujours pas de trace de Stephen, tan mieux, au moins il ne poserait pas de questions en la voyant rassembler ses affaires et faire ses valises. Elle lui laissait sans remords les appareils qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble, elle voulait emporter le moins de souvenirs possibles. Elle avait presque finit quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
Stephen était fatigué et en colère. Elle allait l'entendre!

"Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pis de me laisser là bas?  
-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris de te conduire comme un ivrogne le jour de notre mariage? répliqua-t-elle avec calme?"

Elle ne lui ferait pas la joie de s'énerver contre lui, ça serait lui accorder trop d'importance.

"J'ai paniqué! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est stressant de s'engager pour toute une vie?!  
- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de me demander en mariage, tu crois pas."

En retournant la faute contre lui, elle était devenue maitresse de la situation, si elle se débrouillait bien, c'est lui qui allait finir par s'excuser.

"Tu as une idée de l'image que tu as donné de notre couple à nos amis et nos familles?"

Elle s'en moquait mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer, il allait culpabiliser, autant qu'elle l'avait fait au cours de leur vie commune. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'aimer assez mais son comportement de la veille prouvait qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup plus. Elle comptait bien lui faire une scène de ménage dans les règles de l'art. Elle prit un air outré et peiné :

"Comment tu as pu nous faire ça?"

Elle avait du mal à ne pas se mettre à rire en voyant le visage de Stephen se décomposer. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien se mettre à crier, à l'insulter mais c'était tellement drôle de le voir devenir tout penaud et baisser la tête. Il finit par ne carrément plus la regarder, heureusement car un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Il vient vers elle et voulu la prendre dans ses bras.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Claire, s'excusa-t-il.  
-Ne me touche pas!" dit-elle en reculant.

Elle se détourna et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis avant de se mettre un cousin sur la bouche pour étouffer le bruit de son rire. Elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, Stephen allait ressasser ça toute la nuit et demain, elle lui réservait une surprise de taille. Après, commencerait sa nouvelle vie, celle qu'elle aurait choisit, pas celle qu'on lui imposait. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce que les autres attendaient d'elle. Elle avait vécu trop longtemps en faisant en sorte de ne décevoir personne et enfin de compte, elle s'était déçue elle. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle pense à rédiger sa lettre de démission, M Lorenzi lui manquerait, sa famille aussi mais elle devait faire un choix.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Cette gêne que causent les gènes.**

Disclaimer Les personnages de Heroes ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage parce que je ferais moins de conneries que les scénaristes... Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic et bla et bla et bla...

Spoiler Toute la saison 1

**Résumé** : Peter et Nathan ont survécu. Il va falloir maintenant vivre avec des sentiments qui ne devraient pas exister…

Avertissement Fic Pairecest, à vos risques et périls….

**Note de moi :** J'ai vu les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 1 en Anglais non sous-titrés, donc si y'a de petites incohérence, excusez-moi...

**Re Note de moi :** J'ai reçu plusieurs mails m'annonçant que ma fic avait été mis en favoris… Mais aucune review. Je ne suis pas le genre à quémander des reviews mais je vous rappelle que c'est le seul « salaire » des auteurs, alors faites un effort, si ça vous plait dites le… Même si ça se réduit à un simple « la suite ! »… J'aime pas poster un chapitre sans avoir eu de commentaires pour le précédant mais j'en ai assez de garder sur mon ordi une fic finie depuis un an…

Chap. 6

Evan Delfino n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi il devait ouvrir le cabinet le lundi matin. Personne ne venait jamais, il passait son temps à pianoter sur son ordinateur et parfois même devait se rabattre sur une partie de solitaire pour rendre sa matinée moins ennuyeuse. L'ennui, c'était que ce n'était pas lui qui décidait, il était le dernier associé à être arrivé donc il devait assurer toutes les astreintes les plus barbantes. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une jeune femme blonde qui l'attendait en ce lundi matin. Il était en retard, bien sur, pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine d'arriver à l'heure alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'y aurait personne?

"Bon... Bonjour ma... Mademoiselle, bégaya Evan. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre.  
- Non, pas du tout, je viens d'arriver, le rassura-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres"

A vrai dire, elle était là depuis prés d'une heure mais si elle le lui avait dit, il se serait mit à être paniqué, désolé et elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps. Il la fit entrer dans son bureau tout en la détaillant discrètement. Il la trouva fort à son gout, il faudrait qu'il tente une approche... Quitte à faire un boulot qu'il n'aimait pas, autant avoir quelques avantages.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
-Je me suis mariée samedi..."

Voilà qui compromettait sérieusement les chances de M Delfino de mettre sa cliente dans son lit.

"... Je veux les papiers pour une annulation."

L'intérêt de Maitre Delfino fit son grand retour.

"Puis-je me permettre de vous demander quelles sont les raisons qui motivent votre décision?"

S'il tombait sur une histoire un peu triste ou un peu sordide il avait une épaule compatissante à lui offrir.

"Je me suis trompée de vie... "

On pouvait difficilement faire plus vague.

"Vous me les donnez ces maudits papiers? Vous n'êtes pas le seul avocat de cette ville, je peux allez voir ailleurs!"

Pas commode la petite dame, il renonça à ses projets de luxure, il ne voulait pas d'une teigne, il trouverait sans mal une autre femme avec qui passer la nuit. Il fouilla dans ses documents et dégota un formulaire d'annulation qu'il lui tendit.

"Vous savez que les deux parties doivent signer pour que l'annulation soit effective et...  
-C'est bon, je suis au courant, le coupa Claire. Merci et au revoir Maitre."

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle était partie, laissant sur son bureau une liasse de billets d'une somme non négligeable. Il ne réalisa que bien plus tard qu'il ne savait même pas son nom. Enfin, elle avait payé, ça lui suffisait.

HHHH

Stephen avait remarqué en se levant la valise faite de Claire. Il crut qu'elle l'avait préparée en vue de leur voyage de noces et il reprit confiance. Il avait fait un faux pas mais cette valise était le signe qu'elle était prête à effacer ce petit incident. Ils allaient repartir sur de bonnes bases, il en était sûr. S'il avait mieux regardé, il aurait pu voir que la valise contenait presque que des vêtements d'été qui n'étaient pas des plus recommandés pour le séjour dans le grand nord qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.  
L'absence de sa femme ne le troubla pas outre mesure, selon lui les femmes avaient toujours un truc à faire avant un départ. Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine et se servit un bol de céréales, il avait une faim de loup. Il n'avait pas encore finit quand Claire fit son entrée dans leur appartement. Il délaissa son petit déjeuner pour aller à la rencontre de sa femme.

"Ma chérie, commença-t-il.  
- Tais-toi! On va faire vite, tu signes et je m'en vais...  
-Signer quoi?"

Elle sortit le formulaire d'annulation, le déposa sur la table du salon et lui mit un stylo dans les mains. Stylo innocent qui se retrouva en une multitude de petits morceaux quand Stephen l'envoya voler contre le mur.

"Je refuse de signer ça!"

Elle haussa les épaules, tant pis, il refusait la manière douce, elle emploierait la dure.

"Comme tu veux. Je m'en vais... Au bout d'un an d'abandon du domicile conjugal, le divorce est prononcé automatiquement, si tu veux perdre un an de ta vie, c'est ton problème."

Elle gardait toujours un ton de voix calme et posé. Elle lui laissait la colère. Quand on s'énerve, on ne réfléchit pas, on agit par instinct et on fait n'importe quoi.

"Mais... Mais non! Je t'interdis de passer cette porte! cria-t-il. Tu es ma femme!! On est unis pour toujours!"

Elle resta impassible, il ne la touchait pas et ce n'est pas en posant des interdits qu'il la ferait rester. C'est ainsi que les larmes succédèrent à la rage. Il se mit presque à genoux pour la supplier mais ça n'eut pas plus d'effet.

"Pourquoi, Claire? Pourquoi tu veux partir?  
- Parce que je te supporte plus, parce que j'arrive plus à voir tes bons cotés, parce que je ne t'aime pas... Je continue où ça te suffit?  
-Tu ne peux pas ne plus m'aimer en deux jours, juste parce que j'ai un peu trop bu à no...  
-J'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais plus..., l'interrompit-elle. J'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé."

Elle ne comptait pas en arriver là, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir mais s'il ne voulait pas comprendre, elle n'aller pas le ménager indéfiniment. Stephen s'affala sur une des chaises du salon, comme vaincu.

"C'est vraiment ça que tu veux?"

Elle hocha la tête et lui remit les papiers sous les yeux et lui tendit un autre stylo, en bon état. Il apposa sa signature au coté de celle de Claire, d'ici quelques jours, leur mariage serait tout simplement effacé, il n'en resterait rien. Elle subtilisa le formulaire rapidement, il manquerait plus qu'il change d'avis. Elle alla chercher sa valise.

"Je ferais enlever mes affaires dans la semaine.  
-Tu t'en va déjà? Et notre voyage?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il faisait ça pour la rendre dingue où il était vraiment stupide?

"Y'a plus de voyage Stephen, il n'y a plus rien."

Et elle partit sans même un dernier regard pour lui, sans se retourner et avec la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle déposa les papiers d'annulation chez l'avocat en lui demandant de faire en sorte que la procédure soit la plus brève possible.  
Elle se rendit ensuite à...

HHHH

La petite fille n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Peter essayait de la soulager depuis plus d'une journée sans y parvenir à déterminer de quoi elle souffrait. Il du se résoudre à l'endormir même si ce n'était qu'un moyen de retarder l'échéance. Quand elle se réveillerait, elle serait toujours dans le même état et il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait impuissant, il manquait de tout, de médicaments, d'appareils médicaux. Dans l'idéal, il aurait fallu convaincre les parents de la petite de l'amener à l'hôpital le plus proche ou au moins au camp d'une association humanitaire, ils pourraient faire mieux que lui. Malheureusement, les gens du village n'aimaient pas quitter leur lieu de vie qu'ils croyaient protéger par l'esprit de leurs ancêtres. Il était démuni face à la douleur de cette enfant. Il posa sa main sur son petit front, elle avait de la fièvre et aucun des comprimés qu'il lui avait donné n'avait pu la faire baisser et son stock d'antibiotiques était vide, il n'avait plus que de l'aspirine et autres médicaments de base et pas spécialement efficaces. Il commençait à douter de son utilité. Il était dans une impasse, s'il ne prenait pas rapidement une décision, la vie de la jeune fille était en jeu. Et il ne connaissait même pas son nom, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le demander aux parents. Il avait à peine eut le temps de se présenter au chef du village qu'on l'avait entrainé jusqu'à cette hutte et il n'en était pas ressortit depuis. Il s'assit à même le sol, le dos calé contre le mur, les genoux repliés.  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le soleil l'éblouit, il mit sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière vive. La hutte avait était soigneusement fermée afin de garder une température assez fraiche pour la petite. Un homme le salua avant de lui annoncer qu'une femme blanche voulait le voir, situation étrangement familière. Il soupira, Heidi n'avait pas choisit le moment idéal pour venir. Et d'ailleurs, ça faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il était de retour en Afrique, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer qui justifie que sa belle sœur prenne la peine de se déplacer en personne. Encore une bonne nouvelle sans doute. A quoi devait-il s'attendre? Claire enceinte? Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

"Dites-lui qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de son mari plutôt que de moi!"

L'homme ressortit et alla rapporter les paroles de Peter à l'étrangère.

"Quoi? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est une plaisanterie?"

L'homme baissa la tête penaud, la femme face à lui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le contenu de son message. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche comme si elle avait la nausée pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Le jeune homme était confus d'être porteur de telles paroles.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel. Elle avait fait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais elle devait se plier à l'administration. Nathan l'avait bien aidé à obtenir un passeport rapidement mais elle avait du attendre quinze jours avant que l'annulation du mariage soit effective, elle n'avait pu partir, ce temps était fait pour au cas où un des deux change d'avis et elle voulait être sure d'être libre avant de venir le rejoindre. Tout était trop parfait, elle aurait du se douter que ça allait finir par ne plus marcher.  
Pendant ces quinze jours, elle avait vécu avec l'angoisse que Stephen change d'avis. Heidi, chez qui elle avait élu domicile l'avait soutenue dans sa démarche et même Nathan lui avait donné raison, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec Stephen, elle pouvait avoir beaucoup mieux. Son père biologique soupçonnait que ce départ pour l'Afrique avait un rapport avec Peter mais il ne pouvait pas envisager qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui, c'était tout simplement impensable pour lui.  
Et voilà le résultat…  
A contre cœur, elle retira la bague que Peter lui avait offert et la mis dans la main de l'homme qui était venu lui parler.

« Dites lui que je regrette… »

Elle fit l'effort de ne pas pleurer avant d'être un peu en dehors du village où elle s'effondra en larmes. Elle avait mal comme jamais, elle finit même par s'agenouiller dans le sable.

Quand il fut de nouveau seul, Peter s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa les cheveux de la petite fille. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à émerger, elle ne s'était pas encore remise à pleurer mais ça viendrait surement une fois qu'elle serait totalement réveillée. Il en profita pour essayer de savoir son nom. Dans un murmure, elle lui dit s'appeler Lalao.  
La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« Je ne suis pas un messager moi !! »

L'homme qui était venu un peu plus tôt lui dire qu'une femme voulait le voir avait l'air un peu énervé, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'on se serve de lui pour porter des messages. Surtout qu'il n'était pas stupide, il avait bien vu que la jeune femme était triste à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il jeta l'anneau au sol et déclara :

« Elle regrette et elle a bien raison ! »

Peter le regarda surprit, qu'est-ce qu'elle regrettait ? Il s'en moquait royalement si Heidi lui en voulait, elle n'avait qu'à pas venir… L'homme s'en alla ensuite, se retenant de mettre son point sur le visage de Peter, juste parce qu'il s'occupait de la petite fille.  
Le jeune homme se leva pour aller ramasser ce qu'il avait lancé et son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant la bague qu'il avait offerte à Claire… et les paroles de l'homme prirent une nouvelle signification. Il venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

« Euh… Lalao, je reviens de suite, sois courageuse, je vais t'amener à l'hôpital, là bas des gens te soigneront bien. Il faut juste que tu patientes… Cinq minutes pas plus, je te le promets. »

Il dévala les deux marches de la hutte et regarda de tous les cotés dans l'espoir de voir une blonde dans la foule, elle ne serait pas difficile à repérer. Mais non, aucune trace… Par contre, il vit l'homme qui avait porté les messages.

« Vous savez où elle est allé ? »

Il n'obtient qu'un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse.

« Ok, on est partit sur de mauvaises bases vous et moi… Alors, quel est votre nom ?  
- Dae, lâcha-t-il d'une voix grave.  
- Cool, moi c'est Peter… Dites moi Dae, vous pourriez veiller sur Lalao quelques minutes ? »

Le grand noir qui le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes le jaugea de toute sa hauteur puis fit un signe de tête pour montrer son accord. Le jeune infirmier le remercia rapidement avant de partir à la poursuite de Claire. Heureusement que le village n'était pas très grand et il la vit enfin. Même de loin et de dos, il pouvait voir son corps secouer de sanglots. Il s'en voulu, elle était celle qu'il aimait et qu'il faisait pleurer. Il couru et s'agenouilla face à elle dans un dérapage pas très bien contrôlé. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde. Son cœur se serra et avec son pouce, il essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé le long de ses joues.

"Pardonne-moi Claire. Je ..."

Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point il regrettait. C'était un quiproquo qu'il ne savait pas comment réparer. Il l'avait blessée sans le vouloir mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, il devait le lui dire, si seulement les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

"Je pensais que c'était... Que c'était Heidi qui venait encore ... M'annoncer encore une bonne nouvelle."

Il fut soulagé de la voir sourire, ils s'étreignirent. Le regarde de Peter fut attiré par le sac que Claire avait lâché et qui s'était ouvert en tombant. Une petite pochette s'en était échappée sur laquelle s'étalait une croix vers. Une trousse à pharmacie! Il la repoussa.

"Tu as des antibiotique?  
-Euh... Oui, ils m'ont obligé à en acheté pour passer la frontière, répondit-elle sans comprendre pourquoi il lui demandait une telle chose.  
-Ne bouge pas!"

Il se releva, attrapa la pochette et retourna vers la hutte où se trouvait Lalao. En chemin, il fouilla dans la trousse, il y'avait de quoi apaiser la petite fille, au moins le temps de convaincre ses parents de la conduire à l'hôpital.  
Claire n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. C'était toujours sur elle que ce genre d'histoire tombait.

HHHH

Quelques heures plus tard, Lalao était dans une chambre d'hôpital, des docteurs plus où moins qualifiés s'occupaient d'elle mieux que Peter n'aurait pu le faire. Eux au moins avaient du matériel médical digne de ce nom. Sa famille, Peter et Claire attendaient que l'intervention soit finie. Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient à l'écart afin d'avoir une conversation en toute discrétion.  
La jeune fille lui apprit qu'elle n'était plus mariée et qu'elle était là pour lui. Cette nouvelle n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais il devait se montrer raisonnable.

"Claire, c'est de la folie tu es ma..."

Elle posa un doigt contre la bouche de Peter pour le faire taire.

"Je suis Claire Bennet, le coupa-t-elle. Tu es Peter Petrelli! Ici personne ne sait quel lien nous unis! Ça compte vraiment le sang quand on s'aime? Tu es prêt à renoncer aussi facilement? Je t'aime! Et officiellement, je suis la fille de Noah Bennet, qui ira le vérifier?"

Elle avait des arguments, elle les avait tous sorti d'un coup, soit il acceptait, soit il refusait mais ce n'était plus à elle de décider.

"Non, tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est la vie ici. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Je t'aime mais j'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas et...  
-Et tu préfères passer le reste de ta vie à te demander si ça aurait pu marcher? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque? Si on est pas fait pour être ensemble alors chacun de nous pourra continuer sa vie comme bon lui semble..."

Il n'avait rien pour la contrer, elle avait raison. C'était immoral et illégal ce qu'ils voulaient faire mais après tout, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, qui le saurait.  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ils prenaient le risque, la vie leur offrait une chance, ils n'avaient pas le droit de la refuser.  
Peter si dit qu'il était fou... Oh oui, il était fou! Fou d'elle!

A suivre...

Un petit épilogue et ça sera fini… Au moins une review si vous voulez le final…(je ne suis pas exigeante par rapport à d'autres …)


	7. Epilogue

Et voilà, cette fic touche à sa fin... J'espère que ceux qui auront pris la peine de la lire auront était satisfait et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une petite review! Même un "la suite" fait plaisir!!!

J'en profite pour dire un merci spécial à **LoveJEW** a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce dernier chapitre et que ta fic en cours avance bien ! Au plaisir de te lire.

Je vous laisse profiter de ce final :

**Epilogue**

Le bureau ovale de la Maison Blanche. Il y était arrivé, ça avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait mais il avait fini par atteindre son but. Aux avant dernières élections, il s'était fait battre de peu par son concurrent. Cette fois, il avait gagné. Depuis la veille au soir, il n'était plus un simple homme politique parmi tant d'autres. Il était Nathan Petrelli, Président des Etats Unis d'Amérique. Les responsabilités et les implications de ce titre ne l'effrayaient pas, bien au contraire. C'était, pour lui, l'accomplissement de toute une vie.  
Il regarda la pièce avec fierté, il ne manquait plus que sa petite touche personnelle, quelques photos de sa femme et de ses enfants pour montrer que ce bureau était bien le sien.  
Trois légers coups furent frappés à la porte.

"Entrez."

Heidi entra avec le sourire et embrassa son mari.

"Alors, Monsieur le Président, vos premières impressions?  
-Je réalise à peine pour le moment, reconnut-il en souriant. Que fais-tu ici, je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous...  
-Oui, mais il y'a eu... Une urgence."

Elle sortit une lettre de son sac à main et la lui tendit.

« Elle vient d'Afrique, dit-elle en souriant. »

Le président se jeta presque sur l'enveloppe, il n'avait pas souvent des nouvelles de Claire et Peter… Enfin, en général, la jeune fille écrivait la lettre et son frère se contentait d'un « je vous embrasse » à la fin.  
Il ouvrit le pli et commença à lire : 

_« Papa »_

Nathan sentit sa gorge se nouer, depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Claire, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. D'un coté, il en était heureux mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas une manière de l'amadouer… Et il s'attendait au pire pour le contenu de la lettre. 

_« Peter et moi sommes actuellement au Kenya, ça va faire plus de trois mois qu'on y est mais ce pays nous plait alors on y reste pour le moment. Il y'a autant à faire ici qu'ailleurs…  
Quand cette lettre arrivera, tu seras peut être déjà Président, alors si c'est le cas, félicitations et si ce n'est pas le cas… Peter dit que tu le seras, il a un nouveau pouvoir un peu bizarre, il « voit » le futur, mais bon, je crois qu'il voit que ce qui l'arrange. »_

Pour le moment la lettre ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre, il avait peut être eu tort de s'alarmer. 

_« Sinon, à part ça, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, je me suis mariée… Avec Peter. »_

Nathan relut plusieurs fois la phrase se croyant victime d'une hallucination. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau et lut la suite. 

_« Ça va aller, pas trop secoué ? Prend une grande inspiration, ça ira mieux ensuite. »_

Facile à dire ! Non mais c'est du délire ! Il était en train de rêver, il allait se réveiller dans son lit, avec Heidi et tout irait bien. 

_« Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile à lire. J'aime Peter, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu… J'ignorais alors qu'il était mon oncle et quand je l'ai su, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Tout aurait été différent si l'on avait su le lien qui nous unissait dès le début, mais on ne le saura jamais…  
La vie est ainsi… Ne nous juge pas trop sévèrement, après tout, il y'a fort longtemps, les nobles se mariaient entre eux, les cousins avec les cousines et ça n'a jamais dérangé personne.  
Je t'aime papa et j'espère vraiment que cette nouvelle ne te fera pas nous haïr._

Peter & Claire »

Le visage pâle, Nathan tendit la lettre à Heidi pour qu'elle la lise à son tour. Sa femme ne semblait pas si surprise par la nouvelle.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour ne pas voir qu'il y'avait des sentiments entre eux que je devais faire de même… Laisse-les s'aimer. A part nous, qui le saura… ? »

Le président réfléchit un instant.

« Personne ne doit jamais le savoir… »

Il récupéra la lettre, la déchira, mit un bout de côté et réduisit l'autre en une infinité de petits confettis.  
Sur le morceau qu'il avait gardé ne restait que le mot « papa. » C'était sa fille et son frère, il les aimait et ne voulait que leur bonheur… Et si ça devait être ensemble et bien qu'il en soit ainsi… Du moment que personne d'autre que lui et Heidi n'était au courant…

Fin !


End file.
